Don't Let Me Go
by wildkat2019
Summary: Maia, a lady of her own race, travels the world in an attempt to keep the peace the Valar had wished upon Middle Earth. On the edges of the Shire, she engages in an Orc raid and saved a small child but little did she know, this rescue would impact her life deeply.
1. Chapter 1

*3rd Person*

"An assassin, born of her own race, was sent here to create peace and balance in Middle Earth. She has flowing raven black hair, and her eyes are as bright and cold as ice. Throughout the nights, she roams, protecting the citizens of Middle Earth. Tonight, she'll be protecting you." A mother smiled, kissing her little one as he snuggled into bed.

"Mama, what's her name?" The little child asked as his mother opened the door to his bedroom. She turned slightly, a kind smile appearing on her lips.

"Her name is Maia…" The mother smiled before blowing out the candle and closing the door behind her.

That night, as everyone slept peacefully in their beds, a group of Orcs raided a small cottage in the deep woods just outside the Shire. The mother and father had woken immediately, and had scrambled about, trying to defend themselves. While the father bravely fought off the Orcs, the mother ran to her son's room. A sound of clanging metal and a gasp caused the mother to turn and witness her husband falling to the ground. She cried out, running to his side and grasping his hand as he let out his final breath. She growled, glaring up at the disgusting beast who had killed the love of her life. Slowly rising to her feet, she swung the club at the horrid beast, knocking him upside the head. The beast shouted out in pain, and stabbed the poor mother in the chest, causing her to fall back.

"Mama!" The little child appeared, causing the Orc to smirk evilly. Just as the Orc approached, an arrow whizzed through the air, embedding itself in the Orc's head, causing him to fall forward. A girl appeared, wearing a cloak as dark as night, hiding her facial features. She ran to the small child, bending down to his height. She unveiled her cloak, revealing her big, icy blue eyes and raven black hair that flowed past her shoulders.

"Are you alright, little one?" She asked, looking into his eyes for an answer as she gripped his shoulders.

"Mama and Papa…" He sniffled, pointing over to their lifeless bodies. She glanced over to the dead bodies for a moment before turning back to the small child.

"I have to take you somewhere safe, alright?" She informs the little one as he sniffles, nodding. She lifts him into her arms, holding him tightly.

"What's your name, child?" She asks, smoothing the child's shirt and running a few fingers through his curly, dirty blonde locks.

"Bilbo… Bilbo Baggins."

40 Years Later (Maia's P.O.V)  
>I had pushed open the small, decorated gate to Bag End and walked up to the round, green door. I had been fighting Orcs on the edges of the Shire all night, and it was nice to return home at last after being bruised and beaten by filthy Orcs. I had been wandering through the Shire for 40 years, sometimes venturing far and not returning for weeks, even months. I heard shouting inside and raised an eyebrow. I leaned closer, listening into the conversation. Who was in Bag End accompanying<p>

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmmm. Nope." Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

I twist the knob and push open the big, round door to see 1 wise wizard, 13 clueless dwarves and 1 unconscious hobbit. Valar, please help me. I lift Bilbo into my arms and carry him into the den, placing him on a chair. Shortly after transferring him there, I leave for the kitchen to make him some tea. I place a kettle full of water over the fire and wait for it to boil. I sit there for a few moments, leaning against the wall, watching the dwarves. I had a nasty scar on my left cheek, and bruises covered my body.

"Lass, got yerself some nasty battle scars there." A dwarf comments as he passes by, smoking his pipe. The water begins to boil and I turn to lift it from the fire.

"I've been fighting Orcs, what do you expect?" I question with a light chuckle as I pour the boiling water into a cup. I return to the den, handing him the cup.

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo mutter, grabbing the cup from my hands.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." Bilbo nodded, looking up to me.

"You weren't always a Baggins of Bag End," I mocked him as I sat down in the chair beside him, "don't let the past haunt you, Bilbo… there is adventure out there waiting for you." I smile, looking into his eyes as he lets out a sigh. Gandalf steps in, glancing over to me.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" Bilbo glances over to a portrait of Bullroarer Took on the wall.

"Yes." Bilbo muttered, taking a sip of his tea as I shake my head.

"In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf explains to the poor hobbit.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo scoffs, a slight smile appearing.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf nods to which I agree.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asks the wizard and I shake my head. Oh, this hobbit was too fearful to step outside his gate. I could already see it…

"No and if you do, you will not be the same." Gandalf takes a puff of his pipe as I begin looking around the room.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Bilbo walks away down the hall as Gandalf glances over to me.

"You could join us, you're still in the Assassin business, correct?" Gandalf asks, and I look over at him, casting him an 'oh please' look.

"I don't run on contracts, I find them limiting. I do work where I can find it." I answer, pushing myself off the chair and walking across the room.

"You won't have a contract, you're an Assassin… a protector, really. You'll be our guide on our quest to reclaim Erebor." Gandalf adds as I leave the room, walking down the hall. He follows me and I let out a sigh. I can't shake an old friend, can I?

"You wish to reclaim Erebor," I scoff and roll my eyes, "a fool's wish." I laugh as I enter the Dining Room, hoping to find food.

"How so?" Gandalf raises an eyebrow as I turn to him, frowning. I hold a bright, red apple in my left hand.

"Smaug still remains in the mountain, I sense his presence. If you enter that mountain, you'll only bring dragon fire and death." I squeeze the apple, causing bits and pieces to fly everywhere as juice trickles down my hand.

"Alas, but we could also help a civilization rise to power once more." Gandalf argues as I laugh and wipe the juices on my arm.

"Is that what they're after? Power, Money, Sex? These dwarves will get nowhere I assure you." I walk further into the Dining Room, checking the pints of ale.

"Are you certain?" He questions, leaning against the wall, smoking his pipe.

"The fate lies in the hands of the Valar, you of all people should understand. As an Assassin, it's my duty to change it, if possible." I lift up a pint and check to see if it has been drunk yet.

"You could change their fate, you must know, if you join us…" Gandalf points out as I growl, looking down at the ground. I let out a sigh, glancing up at the wizard.

"I will join you, but if their fates remain unchanged, I will not be held responsible." I announce, taking my leave and bumping into the wizard on my way out of the room.

"I understand, meet in the den in 10 or so minutes" I nod and return to the kitchen, grabbing a rag from one of the small drawers and wetting it with cold water. I wash off the crumbly dirt and dried blood from my skin, grunting in pain as I wash over the open wounds.

"Ye know ye aren't gonna get anywhere just cleaning yer wounds?" One dwarf stopped, watching as I washed the blood and dirt from my skin.

"I'll be fine." I mutter as I place the rag in the washbasket. I turn to see Gandalf entering the den and I shake my head.

"Everyone, gather around! I have quite the announcement!" Gandalf calls everyone into the den, grumbling and clearing his throat. I approach Gandalf as the dwarves slowly file into the room, casting each other confused looks.

"I would like you all to meet Maia, an Assassin of Middle Earth." Gandalf introduces me as I curtsey.

"An assassin?" A young, raven haired dwarf steps forward, growling. I look up to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, the one person who was sent to keep peace and balance here. Problem?" I smirk as the dwarf huffs.

"She'll be joining us on the quest to regain Erebor." Gandalf smiles as I just stand there, pouting.

"I didn't agree to this, Gandalf." The same dwarf protests, looking up at the wizard in anger and shock.

"Nor did I, but it seems we can't have what we want." I argue as Gandalf places a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Introduce yourself before the night is over, we take our leave at dawn." Gandalf nods before leaving the room, possibly in order to find Bilbo.

"Fili and Kili, at yer service!" Two dwarves, a blonde and a brunette appear, bowing before me. I curtsey, forcing a smile.

"I'm Bofur, this 'ere is my brother, Bifur, but he can't speak the common tongue due to the axe to the 'ead, and this 'ere is Bumbur." The three dwarves bowed and I nodded to them. Hm… can't speak the common tongue, eh? I'm sure I'll change that before this quest is over.

"I'm Dori, this is Nori and over there is Ori, at yer service." I smile as the three dwarves bow. I return with a curtsey as Ori blushes. Awh, quite the shy dwarf.

"I'm Oin, and over 'ere is Gloin." Gloin nods his head as Oin bows. I curtsey as the next two dwarves arrive.

"Dwalin and Balin, at yer service, milady." The two bow at the same time before leaving. At last, the final one arrives in front of me.

"Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain and King Under the Mountain." He introduces himself, nodding to me. He turned and took his leave, making way for the living room.

"I must retire, but I will see you all tomorrow morn, bright and early." I nod to the dwarves before leaving for my room. As I was dressing into my nightgown, I heard humming and cracked the door open to hear.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to the first review from Ravenclaw-Girl28 and thanks for informing me of the slight format error :) I realized what had went wrong and it's all fixed so thanks :) I will try to take it slow as possible, and I'm setting limits for myself, like The Company can't be in Imaldris until Chapter _ so it's longer, and more drawn out with detail instead of a rushed, 10 chapter story with one adventure, 5 deaths and 2 marriages like most fanfiction! :) I have midterms next week and instead of studying, I'm jamming out to Queen and writing fanfiction. Oops.** **Well, here you go! I hope you enjoy, and do not hesitate with criticism and comments!**

Upon the next morning, I woke earlier than usual and walked over to the dresser. I dressed into pair of midnight black trousers, with a sleeveless, turtleneck green tunic. I opened the left bottom drawer, pulled the chestplate the color of the night sky and weapon belt from the drawer. I clipped the white belt around my waist and laced the raven black armor onto my chest. At last, I braided my midnight black hair and pulled on my knee-high combat boots. Some would ask why I'd only wear black and white. The answer to that question: I only wear black and white when I'm doing my duty. I grab my dirt brown satchel from the end of the bed and pack it with clothing, weapons, and daily essentials. I did not see a use for packing a bedroll seeing as I spent most of my nights in the Wilderness, sleeping on the dirt ground and in high tree branches. I leave the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible.

"Where are ye off to in such a hurry? We don't leave fer another two hours." A deep voice grumbled from the corner of the room, and I turned to see Thorin sitting by the window, looking out.

"I'm scouting the area, I'll be back soon." I explain as I silently make my way to the door.

"Ye'll need someone to go with ye." He stated, looking from the window to me as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"I've went alone for quite some time, I'll survive." I state, walking out of the door and closing it behind me. I step down the stepping stones and through the gate. I scan the area, looking to the East, then the West. I closed my eyes, listening closely as my mental eyes travelled to the Road which Thorin Oakenshield and his company would be taking this morning. The Valar gifted me with the power of foresight in order to see the growing issues across Middle Earth.

"_Azog, the dwarves are hiding within the Shire, what's your plan of attack?" A loyal follower of Azog questioned, standing behind his leader. _

"_We will wait for the scum on the Road, and that is when we will attack." Azog nods._

"_The assassin travels with the dwarves..." The warrior notes, causing his leader to whip around and face him._

"_I want you all to hide, wait for the dwarves, then attack. I'll lead the damned assassin in another direction… whatever happens, I want Thorin Oakenshield brought to me… alive." He growls, hopping onto his large, white warg and diving into the bushes to hide. His followers did the same, waiting patiently for us. _

"Maia, are you alright, my dear?" I hear an old and turn to see Gandalf standing there, holding his pipe between his soft pink lips.

"Whatever ye do, don't leave the dwarves." I order, looking to the Road in fear. I had faced Azog before, and I had barely escaped alive. Oh, what should I do? Should I remain with the dwarves or chase after Azog? Surely, I could handle Azog all by myself, but if I leave the dwarves, who knows what could happen.

"What is the matter?" Gandalf steps down and leans against the gate. He releases a puff of smoke rings.

"I have business to take care of, just… do as I said, please." I pleaded with him as I placed a hand on the hilt of my sword.

"I haven't seen you this shook up since-" Gandalf began, his eyes widening in realization as I nodded. He looks to the Road, in shock and surprise, possibly because Azog hasn't traveled this close to the borders of the Shire before in ages.

"Exactly." I mutter, before running toward the Road. I had one chance to make this plan successful, and the stress that put me under only made me worry for the others. Once I reach the borders of the Shire, I climb a tree, skillfully swinging from branch to branch. I had located the Orcs and remained over their secret camp site with Azog nowhere to be found. There were at least 5 Orcs and 3 Wargs at the campsite… If I were going to do this, I would have to be quick. I slowly drew my bow and notched an arrow, aiming at one of the Orcs that sat on their Warg, waiting for the Company. I released the arrow, watching as it sunk into the creature's skull. The Orc fell to the ground as the Wargs looked up into the trees and the Orcs jumped up in alarm. I quickly notched another arrow and aimed it at another Orc. I released, smiling while the arrow found it's target in the chest of the horrid beast. The Wargs began to pounce onto the trees as I slew the other three Orcs. I threw daggers at the three clueless Wargs, quickly ending their life. I dropped down from the trees, checking to clear the campsite. I quickly retrieved my weapons from the fallen creatures and returned them to my weapon belt. .

"Assassin." A low growl erupted from behind me and I slowly turned on my heel to see none other than Azog the Defiler astride a White Warg.

"Azog." I hissed back, placing my hand on the hilt of my sword. He noticed, and smirked evilly at my actions.

"Your friends will be here soon… it'd be nice of them to watch you die." He laughed, launching towards me. I quickly rolled out of the way and unsheathed my sword. I engaged in the fight as Azog swung his mace, knocking me back. I recovered, hopping to my feet and swinging at the Defiler. My sword struck his eye, and he howled in pain, falling from his Warg. I kicked his Warg away from me and approached Azog. Just as I reached him, his Warg grabbed me by the collar with her mouth and slung me back. I felt my back make contact with the trunk of a tree as my sword clattered to the ground, and I lay on the dirt ground writhing in pain. Azog slowly mounted his Warg and approached, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"You can't Win every battle, Assassin." Azog laughed as the White Warg slashed my face, knocking me out cold. Great!

**I'm currently writing the next chapter which was a surprise to me, and the ideas struck me in the middle of the night so bear with me. I'm adding chapters and editing, so it could take longer for the next update. **

**Enjoy your weekend! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have just returned from the hospital and I'm currently skipping school but shhh, don't tell anyone! I've been working on this for at least 2-3 days.****Something about it... I don't know. Perhaps you guys could tell me!****I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I'm running on coffee so pray for me.****I give my thanks to JustARegularUnicorn, MYSTERYGEEK, Rainy27, and Ravenclaw-Girl28 for following the story! It means and lot, and you four are the reason I'm updating!**

**BTW: ****I found a blog on tumblr in case any of you here are going through troubles and trials :) you can talk to your favorite Hobbit/LotR character(s) and ask for advice! I've used it once or twice and it helps me ALOT.****Here's the link if any of you were wanting to check it out, and the resources page helps TONS AND TONS AND TONS for people with depression, anxiety, self-harm etc!**

**Houses-of-Healing on Tumblr (I just realized the link wasn't on there, lord help me.) **

**Well, here ya go! Feel free to drop a review, and follow the story! :) **

_I was sitting in a wheat field underneath a healthy willow tree, and I was wearing the outfit I had dressed into that morning. I examine the clothing, and notice the blood had soaked through my clothes. I heard Elvish singing and called out for someone or anyone who could help me. Have I died? All of the sudden, a lady with golden locks and eyes as bright as starlight approached wearing flowing, light blue gowns. _

"_I am __Estë__. Come with me." __Estë __introduces herself with a smile as she holds out her hand for me to grab. I could have sworn I heard the name __Estë before, but where have I heard it?_ _I raise an eyebrow, and look at her for a good minute or two before taking her hand._

"_Have I died?" I ask as we walk through the field of healthy, tall wheat. __Estë __chuckles lightly and shakes her head. _

"_No, but you are in the Land of Healing." She explains as we quickly approach a beautiful pond with ducks and turtles. _

"_Why am I here?" I question as we sit by the pond and watch the ducks and turtles cross the pond with ease. _

"_You have fought Azog the Defiler, and nearly died. I've summoned you here to rest, and heal." She explains before pulling bread from her pocket. _

"_Where's my body?" I ask her as she breaks up the piece of bread for the little ducks. She offers me some bread to throw to the ducks but I kindly refuse her offer._

"_Your body remains in Middle Earth, but your soul is here in the Land of Healing. Do not worry, dear Assassin, you are safe." __Estë smiles as she throws the small chunks of bread into the pond. _

"_Oh... but why am I still here?" I ask the lady who lets out a sigh. I thought she would have sent me back already. _

"_You're an Assassin, and that means you protect the people of Middle Earth from the forces of evil. I wish you wouldn't run off into the Wilderness trying to prove yourself to a Company of dwarves." She scolded me as I rolled my eyes and hummed to control the anger. _

"_I am not trying to prove myself to anyone, and I should be the last on this Earth who has something to prove. I'm an Assassin, and I was just doing my job." I counter._

"_When has your job turned into suicide missions?" She growled, and I glared up at her. How could she yell at me for doing my job? Indeed, I wasn't very careful in the fight, but I was doing my job. _

"_Be careful, and do not look for trouble. I understand the Valar gifted you with immortality and foresight, but if you abuse that power, those gifts will soon turn against you." Estë warns me as I shrug my shoulders. _

"_I have wandered middle Earth since the beginning of the Third Age, I'm sure I'll be fine." I assure the lady. _

"_Do not be so sure of yourself, Maia. What makes you so driven to help these dwarves reclaim a homeland when you already know in your heart these plans are made to fail and the men are doomed to die?" She raises a brow, glancing over in my direction._

"_I'm an Assassin, I change the fates, don't I?" I smirk as I push myself to my feet. _

"_Go, and find the dwarves who are so precious to you. I wish you all of the luck in the world, but please take heed to the advice I have given to you." She nods to me before placing a gentle kiss on my brow. I'm suddenly sucked from the Land of Healing back into the real world. _

My eyes flutter open as the sunshine pours through the trees down onto me. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I look to my clothes, and I notice they're no longer blood-soaked and torn.

Thank you, Estë.

I collect my weapons and carry on through the forest toward the Road. As I walk through the forest, I think of the Valar, and it suddenly clicks inside me. Estë was Lady of Healing and Rest, and spouse of Irmo. Oh, dear… I spot the dwarves in the distance and I smile to myself.

"Lady Maia, where on Earth have you been?" Gandalf's voice erupts from the road as my face grows pale. I can't exactly say I fought Azog and visited the Valar, can I?

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, and welcome back :) I decided to do a double update considering the fact this fanfic has over 250 views (264 to be exact) and five followers! Woohoo! I'd like to thank Dhalmi93 for the follow :) you have encouraged me to write and post this chapter!**

**Well, this is a flashback chapter, sort of...**

**Enjoy!**

Thorin's P.O.V

I led the Company down the Road, and after encountering dried blood in the dirt, we were all on alert, fearing the worst. Gandalf tried to assure us that Maia had most likely taken care of the problem, but if she had where was she? I looked back to my nephews who were currently talking and joking around. I remember when I had announced the Quest for Erebor to Dis and her sons.

_We were sitting at the table eating our afternoon meal, and I had decided to bring up the subject of Erebor. I had rarely brought up Erebor considering it was the downfall of our great nation. _

"_Dis, I've been thinking for quite some time… I have decided to retake the mountain." I announce as Dis grabs our empty plates from the table. _

"_That's great, brother! Who will be in your Company?" She asks as she takes the dishes to the large sink. I list some noble dwarves from the Blue Mountains, and as I list the names, I can see Fili and Kili's faces sink further and further. Dis quickly washes the dishes in the sink and turns to us. _

"_Sons, I'm sure Dwalin needs help at the Armory. Could you go and help him?" Dis asks as she wipes her wet hands on a rag. Fili and Kili nod, taking their leave to the Armory._

"_What was that for, sister?" I growled, turning in my seat to face her. She swiftly approached, shaking her head. _

"_Fili and Kili should be joining you." Dis growled, leaning onto the table with one hand, her other hand on her hip. _

"_They're too young, unable to understand the reason and seriousness behind this quest." I countered, looking up at her. _

"_What makes you think such a thing? They're your heirs, and reclaiming this mountains means just as much to them as it means to you. My boys have grown up with tales of the mountains, tales you have told them, and if you think they're too young to understand the reason behind this quest then you're too damn blind, Thorin Oakenshield!" She shouts, slamming her fist on the table. I stare at her for a moment, before she takes her leave. She makes it to the kitchen doorway before partially turning to face me. _

"_They're my sons, of course they know the reason you're reclaiming the mountain." She growled before leaving for her room. _

"Lady Maia, where on Earth have you been?" Gandalf's voice tears me from the precious memories and I look up to see Maia standing in the middle of the road in perfect condition, and her hands placed on her hips. I halt the ponies and I look over to Gandalf, raising a brow.

"I was scouting the area as I had mentioned earlier." She looks to Gandalf with a "seriously" look lingering in her bright blue, icy eyes.

"Oh, yes… you're quite right." Gandalf scratches his beard as he loses himself in a deep thought. I clear my throat, breaking him from his thoughts as he did to me earlier.

"Is anyone willing to ride with Lady Maia?" I turn the pony to face the Company and look on at the unwilling members.

"No one want's ter ride with a criminal!" Dwalin exclaims, gripping tightly onto the reins of his pony as she shifts beneath him.

"Master Dwalin, I assure you I'm no criminal although I can tell you this. I have murdered for the sake of the citizens of Middle Earth and honestly, you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for me so I'd think carefully next time before you speak. Oh, and one more thing, last time I remember, there is a criminal within this Company, and I won't state any names for their sake but please, do think before you speak." She smiles sweetly, glancing over to Nori, before turning on her heel and carrying on down the Road. I look over to Dwalin who is blushing with embarrassment and cursing to himself. I smile to myself and turn the pony back in the correct direction.

"Carry on!" I shout, glancing over to Gandalf who only shakes his head in a disapproving manner.

Maia's P.O.V

We settle our campsite on a rocky settlement near a cliff. Thorin assigns roles and tasks to certain members of the Company as I sit in one section of the camp, looking up to the stars.

"Lady Maia, your m-meal." Bilbo appears with a bowl of warm soup in his hand. I take the soup from his hand and smile.

"Thank you, Bilbo."

"Y-Your welcome, Lady Maia…" He stands there for a moment before taking his leave. I eat slowly, savoring the spices and flavor of the soup. After finishing the soup, I walk over to Bombur who is cleaning the bowls with his brothers.

"Thank you, Bombur, for the best meal I've had in years. It not only warmed my stomach, but it also warmed my heart." I nod to him, handing him my bowl. He smiles and turns to his brothers, grinning from ear to ear. I return to my personal spot in camp and look up to the stars once more, looking for a grand story.

"Lady Maia, if it doesn't take too much of your time, would you mind telling me a tale or two? Since you're joining us, I'd love to write down some of your personal adventures." Ori, the scribe of the Company appears, quite shy with his words.

"Ori, of course. Please sit, I have a few tales in mind." I smile as my mind begins to wander to a few tales from long ago. The scribe sits down beside me with parchment and pen in his hand, ready.

"I remember clearly the first major issue I had experienced in my lifetime. In the year TA 1636, when I was just 1,636 years old, a dark and evil plague spread across the western lands of Middle-earth, afflicting both the lands of the Dúnedain and their enemies. I had set out to find what was causing this issues, also known as the Great Plague of TA 1936, but I had found no answers. Elsewhere in Middle-earth the plague decimated the citizens of Rhovanion and Gondor, but in the north it spread across Minhiriath and Cardolan and destroyed the remnants of the Dúnedain who were living on the Barrow-Downs. This plague eliminated the realm of Cardolan, and the Witch-king, seeing an opportunity, sent evil spirits out of Angmar to inhabit the land of the Dúnedain's burial grounds. These spirits became known as the Barrow Wights which would forever after become a source of dread for all those that lived nearby, and would make the once sacred Barrow-downs a place of great evil. Many people had pleaded with me to help them and defend them… but there was a great loss across Middle Earth, where would I start? The Hobbits who had only recently settled in the Shire suffered immense loss as well, with many thousands perishing as a result of the plague. The plague lessened in effect at it spread northwards, until the northern regions of Arthedain including Fornost were scarcely affected. The Great Plague had faded out shortly after spreading north, and I had moved onto other growing issues." I explain, looking into the fire as the embers sailed to the sky.

"What of yer first battle?" Bofur asks as he sits on the other side of camp, smoking his pipe. I think for a moment, gathering my thoughts and memories.

"My first battle was a fierce and gruesome one... The Battle of the Field of Celebrant ultimately led to the creation of the kingdom of Rohan. It was fought on the Field of Celebrant, a region of grassland, bordered in the east by the great river Anduin, to the north by the wood of Lothlórien, to the south by the river Limlight and to the west by the Misty Mountains. In the year 2510 of the Third Age, a fierce group of Easterlings, known as the Balchoth, waged open war against a weakened Gondor, and had already overrun most of Gondor's northern provinces. Gondor had no allies left east of Anduin, and against hope had sent three pairs of messengers north to the Éothéod, ancient allies of Gondor. I had travelled to Gondor with a group of friends at the time upon hearing of an upcoming battle. In T.A. 2510 the Balchoth crossed Anduin, passing into the north of the Gondorian province of Calenardhon. They met little resistance as Calenardhon had been sparsely populated since the Plague of T.A. 1636, and by the time the North Army of Gondor appeared from the South of Calenardhon, the bulk of the Balchoth army had already crossed. The North Army counter-attacked, and was driven North over the River Limlight and onto the Field of Celebrant, cut off from the later reinforcements by the Balchoth host. By the time the South Army appeared, the North Army had come under attack by an Orc band which by chance or design had descended from the mountains, and the Dúnedain were backed against the river in a hopeless situation. In this moment, my friends and I had been separated. At this time the Éothéod under their leader Eorl the Young suddenly appeared, unexpected by friend or foe. Eorl had received the message from the last messenger, Borondir, and had rushed south. The Éothéod also crossed the Anduin at the _Undeeps_ of the river, and broke on the rear of the Balchoth. The Balchoth were completely defeated and the Gondorian armies saved. After battle, I searched for my friends, but I had only found two. The rest had perished…" I closed my eyes to prevent the tears. I remember when I had met the four companions.

'_Welcome to Imladris, Lady Maia." Lord Elrond greets as my horse, Senna, trots across the bridge into the courtyard. I dismount from my horse and greet the elf lord in an orderly fashion. _

"_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Lord Elrond." I place a hand over my heart and sweep it in front of me, a formal greeting in the Elven culture. _

"_Nae saian luume, Maia." Lord Elrond speaks, repeating my hand movements as a guard leads my horse to the stables. _

"_How do you fare?" I ask as I walk with Lord Elrond through Imaldris. I had just returned from a 6 month quest to restore peace in small villages. _

"_I'm faring well, and I have two new additions to the Elven family. I'm sure you'd like to meet them, they're about your age." Lord Elrond explains as he leads me to the Dining Hall. I nod to him, and let him lead the way. Two new additions to the Elven family? When has he looked into the adoption business? _

"_Maia, I'd like you to meet Náriel and Záriel, they're twins but I have faith you won't confuse them. I'll leave you three to get better acquainted, and I'll have a meal brought out for you shortly." Lord Elrond smiled to us before taking his leave. Náriel had long, straight, brunette locks, bright green eyes and an hourglass figure whileas Záriel had short, curly, raven black locks, dark brown eyes and a figure similar to her sister's. _

"_How long have you been staying in Rivendell?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and raising a brow. _

"_Two weeks…" Záriel spoke up, a bright smile appearing on her soft, pink lips. I was about to speak when a male voice rose from behind me. _

"_Oh, have you seen the waterfall? It's absolutely amazing!" I turn to see two male elves standing behind me, and I certainly could not recognize them._

"_Desmond and Elijah, at your service, milady." The two male elves bow low in respect. I raise and brow and glance over to Náriel and Záriel who seem to know these elves. _

"_Maia, at yours…" I curtsey to the men, forcing a smile. I wasn't always eager to make friends, but these four elves struck something inside me… and I quite liked their company. _

"_Lead us to this amazing waterfall!" Náriel chuckles as she links arms with her sisters. I follow Desmond and Elijah to the waterfall._

"Náriel and Záriel, the adopted twin daughters of Lord Elrond of Imaldris were the two survivors. They're skilled fighters, loyal companions, and quite the thieves." I blink away my tears as I let out a slight chuckle.

"P-Perhaps we could meet them… whether it be on this adventure or the next." Bilbo spoke up and I looked over to him, smiling.

"Perhaps we could." I nod to him as Thorin steps forward and tends to the fire. I take this as a sign to settle down and I begin to settle down.

"What about your first adventure?" Ori speaks up, scribbling down everything I had recently said.

"This is my first!" I smile and watch as he finishes writing and closes his small leather bound journal.

"Everyone, get your rest… you'll need it for the long ride tomorrow." He orders and we all settle to certain parts of camp. Ori takes his leave, thanking me for such wonderful tales. I look up to the stars as I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Drop a review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :) I'd like to thank FrankSinatra24 for the favorite! All I need is for you guys to start leaving reviews! I need to know what you think, or I'll never know what you think! This chapter is rubbish, but I just remembered I had to update today so I seriously went through and quickly edited it. And I'm getting interrogated tomorrow by school authorities. So wish me luck! Ha! 3 Ilyasm.

Maia's P.O.V

"Miss Maia, it's time to wake up…" I felt someone shaking me gently and I groaned. I slowly pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes. Bilbo Baggins stood there, gripping tightly onto his suspenders.

"Good morning, Bilbo…" I greeted, rubbing my head. I looked around to see the rest of the members already awake and packing up camp.

"Good morning, Maia…" He greeted before walking off to the other side of camp to pack up his things. I pushed myself up, legs shaking slightly as I rose to my feet.

"Maia, how are you feeling?" Gandalf approaches, leaning lightly on his crafted staff. I looked up to him, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine… if it's alright, I would just like to walk ahead." I added as Gandalf stood there, debating the idea. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Go, but it will rain so be warned. Do not wander too far." He warned as I nodded and started off on the trail we were to take later. While walking from the campsite, I heard Gandalf and Thorin talking.

"Where is she going?" He growled, and I could imagine him crossing his arms.

"She's just walking ahead, no harm done." Gandalf covered for me and I smile to myself before continuing my walk ahead. Once I was far enough, I stopped and closed my eyes, tuning out every sound and movement around me.

_"__The Assassin is still alive.." One of the followers informed Azog, who was looking out into the distance. _

_"__How?! I thought I left her for dead!" He exploded, punching a rock wall. A few rocks crumbled, falling to the ground. The followers remained silent as their leader paced the floor. _

_"__What's the plan?" One follower spoke up, causing Azog to turn quickly on his heel. He stood there for a moment before smirking._

I was violently ripped from the vision and I growled to myself. I felt a cold substance drip onto my head and run down my warm cheek. I looked up to the skies to see rain start to pour. I quickly opened my satchel and pulled out my midnight black cloak. I clipped it around my neck and pulled up the hood. Azog was planning something, something the Valar did not want me to see.

"Maia, where have you been?" Thorin growled as I slowly turned to see the Company on their ponies, curious as to what was happening.

"I was checking to see if the coast was clear, it's fine." I answered, shrugging. The King scoffed, dismounting from the pony.

"No, it's clearly not. I don't want any more running off, you hear me? Get on, now." He growled as the rain poured down on us.

"I don't take orders from you." I noted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're part of the Company, and in that case, you do." He argued, holding the reins to the pony. I slowly approached him, anger burning in his eyes,

"I didn't sign a contract. If you want my help, I'd advise you to stop ordering me around like a slave." I growled, poking him in the chest before walking past him toward Bilbo.

"May I ride with you?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. I watch as Bilbo stutters and scratches his head, looking for an answer.

"Yes, b-but I don't think Thorin w-would be pleased." Bilbo stutters as I mount the pony behind him.

"Who cares?" I smirk before grabbing the reins and urging the pony forward.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." I slowly dismount from the pony, and I help Bilbo dismount before handing the reins to Fili who smiles and nods to me.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf noted as I approached him, examining the area… I've been here before.

"Not just any farmer either…" I whisper, continuing to examine the farm house. Gandalf looks down to me and shakes his head. I glance over to Bilbo who is helping Bofur, Bifur and Bombur set up the meals.

"Keep it secret." He ordered to which I scoffed. I can't believe him, telling me to keep secrets from people.

"He deserves to know!" I protest as Gandalf gives me the look. I remain quiet, letting out my bottom lip, forming a pout.

"In time…" He whispers as I just shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. Wizards, ugh.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called, causing both of the dwarves to stop their tasks and look up.

"Aye?" Oin answered his King as I watched. I will never truly understand the loyalty of dwarves.

"Get a fire going." Thorin ordered as he came closer. He glanced over in our direction and smiled.

"Right you are." Gloin laughed, turning to his brother for help. Thorin stopped a few feet from us as I pushed myself up to my feet.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf advised as Thorin glared up at him. The attitude of this man makes me want to murder.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." He growled as I rolled my eyes. I place my hands on my hips, looking up at Thorin.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." I suggest to which Thorin raises an eyebrow.

"I do not need their advice." He turns to Gandalf, currently ignoring me. I walk away, and go over to Bilbo.

"How are you, Bilbo?"

"Quite alright, and you?" He answers as he helps Bombur, Bofur and Bifur with tonight's meal: soup.

"I'm surviving." I joke, but Bilbo's face remains a serious one. He turns to me and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I-I… I know you don't like help, and I understand you like to be independent a-and I'm not stopping you but… I can tell something is bothering you. If you ever need anyone… I'm here." He forces a smile and nods to me as Gandalf storms past us.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks, stepping forward.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He growled as I looked from Bilbo to Gandalf.

"Who's that?" Bilbo questioned the wizard as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, confused.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf shouted, disappearing into the thick bushes and trees.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin growled and I turned to face him. We made eye contact for at least a full minute before he turned away.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo turns to the old dwarf but Balin looks quite unsure. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Bifur standing there with a bowl of warm soup. I smile, and gently grab the soup from his hands.

"Thank you, Bifur." I thank the dwarf, and I remind myself to give him lessons sometime on the common tongue. He bows and makes his leave to return to his brother. I sat down in one corner of camp and began eating.

"I wish that you wouldn't disrespect me in front of the others." Thorin demanded, and I continued eating.

"If your pride means that much to you, I'd suggest you cancel the quest." I suggest with a mouth full of food.

"Why is that? Pray tell." He folds his arms behind his back and I look up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"If you continue this quest, pride will be the last thing that matters." I hint, placing the now empty bowl beside me and wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"Is that why you're so hesitant of the fate of the Line of Durin?" He asked as Fili and Kili broke through the bushes, nearly out of breathe.

"Trolls have captured the ponies!" Kili shouted as the members of the Company hopped up from their spots. I had started to run when I felt a hand press onto my shoulder. I turned to see Thorin standing there, his eyes filled with worry.

"You're staying here." He looked into my eyes, pleading with me to stay here. I growled, looking away from him.

"Fine, but if you do not return, I'm going to have to rescue you stubborn dwarves." I smirk, looking up at the King. He frowns and pushed me aside gently, running toward the forest. I sat down at the edge of the camp and waited patiently. Minutes had passed when I heard shouting from the woods, and took it as a call for help. I run up to see a troll pick up Bombur, who is in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him. It's a tight situation, and I run in there to fight, the dwarves could get hurt. I realize there's no time for weaponry, and I run into the scene.

"Stop, he's infected!" I shout, holding a hand up. The dwarves all gasp in surprise and I swear I can hear Thorin growl.

"What?" The troll looks from me to Bombur before throwing Bombur back into the pile of dwarves.

"They're all infested, I've been chasing them for days!" I stated, looking back to the dwarves and winking. Thorin caught on and nodded to me, smirking slightly.

"She's a liar, she's just trying to save 'em!" The other troll shouted, reaching down to grab me. I quickly dodged his hand and backed away until I was only a foot away from the dwarves.

"Wait a minute… she's the Assassin!" The third troll shouted, pointing at me in shock and fear. I took a good stance before unsheathing my sword, preparing for a fight.

"The dawn will take you all!" A old, loud voice booms over the clearing and I smile to myself: Gandalf. I had figured out Gandalf's plan, and I sheath my sword. I turn to see him standing on a rock with his staff in his hands.

"Who's that?" The first troll asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea." The second troll shrugs his shoulders.

"Can we eat `im too?" The third troll rubs his hands together and I cross my arms over my chest. Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. The dwarves cheer for Gandalf while the others on the spit groan in pain.

"For some reason, I knew I'd have to save you damsels…" I smirk as I pull a dagger from my belt and free the dwarves in the sacks. After freeing the dwarves that lay on the ground, I walk over to the spit. I put out the fire and cut the rope, causing the dwarves to fall on the ground. We return to camp and gather our things as the sun rises over the campsite. I grab the armor from the ground, lace it back onto my chest. I swing my satchel bag over my neck and shove the previous tunic I wore inside the bag. With no ponies in site, we all continue down the trail on foot and I groan internally. Just when I had started to like riding a pony...

**So, how'd I do? Was it good, or total bleh? **

**Don't forget to drop a review and tell me! It means so much to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome back to yet another chapter! I have a TV show moment in here and if you can guess it, we should fangirl over the show sometime XD OK, so I never was questioned by school authorities but the girl and her group of friends threatened to jump me and my friends? Haha, kay. Finally, one of my friends confronted her and she backed out. Oh well. I hope you are all doing okay and if you ever need anything, just message me! I'll do everything in my power to respond as soon as possible! 3 **

**I'd like to thank blackmoresnight3 and lizziecats for favoriting the fic, it means everything to me that you guys are doing this! :D I'd also like to thank lizziecats (once again! Lol.) and A Very Desperate Reader (I love the Pen Name!) for the follows! You guys are amazing and you are my motivation to continue this fanfiction! I love you all so much :)**

**Enjoy!**

After walking a great distance, we come upon a large cave nearby, and some reluctantly enter. I stand outside, looking over the vast valley before me. As I stand there, I close my eyes, letting my mental eyes, or my third eye, travel far from here.

_Azog, astride his White Warg, watches over the valley from a high point with his followers behind him. _

"_The dwarves are close... I can smell them." Azog smiles, turning his head to his second in command. _

"_If we do run into the dwarves, what should we do to the Assassin?" The Orc asks as Azog's Warg shifts beneath him, bloodthirsty. _

"_Bring her to me, alive." He smirks, patting his Warg to calm her. The White Warg lets out a small whimper. _

"_May I ask why?" The third Orc chimes into the conversation. _

"_If we capture her, we'll surely have the dwarvish filth." Azog laughs as the White Warg howls, excited. _

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo stuttered, as I broke from the vision, scared.

"No, that is not a wolf." I told the little hobbit, turning to face the Company. I heard another howl and suddenly came to my senses.

"Azog senses my presence, he knows I'm with the Company. You have to go." I whisper, looking up to the dwarves. Last time I had faced Azog, I nearly died.

"Maia, you're not going!" Thorin shouted in protest, stepping forward.

"I'm an Assassin, I cannot escape my duty." I pushed Thorin toward the others, wanting him to leave. I looked back to the Valley, where I could hear Azog's furious commands.

"If you think throwing yourself into the fire every time something comes up is your duty, then you're wrong! We can't lose you, Maia." He growled, grabbing my arm.

"I can't lose you either, that's why I have to do this. I change fates, it's my job, isn't it?" I yank my arm from his hold and run into the line of fire. I hear him shouting my name but I manage to ignore him after some time. I draw my bow and shoot multiple arrows, killing half of the Orcs and Wargs that run with Azog. (The next scene is one of my favorite TV show moments, and if you can guess it, you'll get brownie points and a chapter dedication! :D)

"The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs. The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones" I prophesize and throw my weapons to the ground, watching as he urges his White Warg forward.

"Maia, what are ye doing?!" One of the dwarves shout, shocked by my actions.

"You'll have to kill me first." He smirked as the White Warg pounced on me, knocking me back.

"I already have…" I foreshadow, kicking the horrid beast off and hopping to my feet as a horn blew in the distance. Lord Elrond quickly arrived, chasing off Azog and the other survivors. (A/N: OK, so that's the end of the scene… do you know it?)

"Maia, nae saian luume." Lord Elrond places a hand over his heart and smiles as I collect my weapons. I had a few scratches here and there but nothing too serious.

"Lord Elrond, cormamin lindua ele lle." I smirk, placing a hand over my heart and smiling. I watch as Azog runs off and I turn to Lord Elrond.

"What were you doing in the Valley?" He asks, gripping the reina tighter as his horse shifts beneath him.

"I have full permission to travel, don't I?" I smirk, placing my hands on my hips. He raises an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"You're travelling with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, aren't you?" He asks, casting me a knowing glance to which I nod. He holds a hand out and I take it gracefully, mounting the horse. He urges the horse forward, calling for his riders as we ride for Imaldris. A horn blows as we ride over the bridge, and I can see the dwarves in the distance.

"Du bekar!" Thorin shouts as the dwarves form a tight circle, unsheathing their recently won weapons from the troll horde. Lord Elrond and the Riders of Rivendell circle the dwarves before halting their horses. We dismount and I look over to Thorin, casting him a smirk. He crosses his arms, rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of air.

"Your chambers have been prepared for you, milady. I'll have an maiden come and lead you in just a moment if you have forgotten the way."

"There will be no need, milord. Although, I would like to see Náriel and Záriel after all this time." I explain as Lord Elrond nods before turning to the dwarves. I took my leave and travelled through Imaldris toward the Chambers. I came upon the dark, oak door with intricate elvish engravings and a golden doorknob. I turned the knob slowly, pushing the oak door open with ease. I entered with small steps, examining the room which looked exactly the same as I had left it. The walls were painted a bright green, the bed sheets were a dark brown and the vanity and dresser were both made of oak wood. I quickly dressed into a plain white, spaghetti strap kirtle and pulled on a royal blue with midnight black trim over the kirtle. I braided my hair poorly over to the side and walked over to the open balcony. I was standing outside on the balcony, enjoying the breeze when someone called me on the other side of the door for dinner. I let out a sigh and slipped on some royal blue slippers before retreating to the Dining Hall. I entered the Dining Hall and watched as all of the dwarves dropped what they were doing and stared up at me.

"Miss Maia, over 'ere! I'm sure you're hungry." Fili pulls out a chair for me and I smile at him. He was such a good boy, too bad- I stopped myself. I sat down in the seat and began making myself a plate full of vegetables and fruits.

"Where's Thorin?" I ask the crown prince, who smirks while making a plate of his own. I raise an eyebrow, confused.

"Uncle Thorin is in a meeting at the moment. Don't worry, I won't tell him you care." He bites into a piece of sausage and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly ate and sat in silence for the rest of the meal until I heard someone calling for me. I looked up to see none other than Náriel and Záriel standing side by side on the other side of the table, smiling. I hopped up from my chair, climbed over the table and dove into their arms.

"We missed you!" Náriel whispers, burying his face into my hair.

"I missed you more." Záriel exclaims as I pull from them, grinning from ear to ear. I missed them more than anything.

"I missed you both, so please do not fight." I chuckle, looking from one twin to the other. I can't believe they're standing before me after all of these years. I hear heavy footsteps and turn to see Thorin standing there, confused.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I'd like you to meet my two friends, Náriel and Záriel." Thorin approached and shook their hands.

"I hope you don't mind if we take her from you, we have much to catch up on." Záriel explains to Thorin, who only nods and walks off. The three of us walk throughout Imaldris, talking about the adventure and our childhood.

"How did you get those scars?" Záriel asks, nodding to my face. I hate when people point out my scars. How'd you get them? Oh, obviously not in a battle. For Valar's sake, think for once!

"Oh, just a fight with Azog." I shrug it off, looking ahead towards the waterfall we would play under as a kid.

"It's not just a fight with Azog. If you fought him and survived, you're a legend, a war hero, the next-" Náriel rambled on.

"Thorin Oakenshield." I answered, smirking as we reach the waterfall. The twins stare me, shocked.

"How do you know him?" Záriel spits out as we all sit under the waterfall on the edge of the pond. The rushing water is somewhat calming, and I take a deep breathe.  
>"I know of him, but I cannot say I know him." I speak, choosing my words carefully. Záriel glanced over to her sister, and raised a brow.<p>

"We'll see about that." Náriel smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Záriel elbows her in the ribs and her little sister cries out in pain.

"We have to go to the Houses of Healing and visit the few patients, but we'll speak again. It was nice speaking with you, Maia." Záriel hugs me before dragging her little sister along to the Houses of Healing. I just chuckle and shake my head as the two leave.

Some things never change…

**It's rubbish but I was babysitting my 2 month old nephew Jarrod and spending time with my mom so it slipped my mind that I needed to update :/ there will be more than 1-2 updates this weekend! :) Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, I'm back! 3 I was spending the day with a friend yesterday and I couldn't do my editing, but I think I'll be updating tomorrow as well so bonus, right? So far, 1,130 people have read the fanfiction! That is... WOW. **

**I give my thanks to .7 and Fanficfan4eva for favoriting the fanfic! You guys make me smile, so keep doing what you're doing! I also give my thanks to BoysInBooksAreBetter (which is true, they are! XD), Fanficfan4eva (once more, thanks!), paigemitchell98 and .7 (once again, thanks!) for following the fanfic! It means so much to recieve feedback like this! I love you all so much!**

**Also, someone on Wattpad had mentioned the shipping between Thorin and Maia. I replied and said I do not want Maia to be a cliche OC but things would get rather interesting if there were love, so I'm only hinting at things for now. Who knows? She might not even be shipped with Thorin. I don't even know where this fic is going XD I'm just going with the flow! :) **

**Anywho, don't forget to review!**

"Maia, you must wake up! It's nearly noon and you are still at rest!" Náriel entered the room, shouting at me. I turned over onto my stomach, groaning, as the memories of yesterday flooded my mind.

"I'm not feeling well." I protest, watching as she continues searching for a suitable gown to wear. Upon hearing this, she turns with anger lingering in her eyes.

"You say so, but you are well enough to say you are not well!" She growls before turning back to the dresser and continuing her search.

"Fine." I growl, pushing myself off of the bed and walking over to the folding panel where I tear off my horrid nightgown. I dress into the blood red kirtle with baggy sleeves and pull on the midnight black surcoat. I slip on a pair of midnight black slippers and a silver circlet before stepping out of the room. I didn't want to eat or talk at all, I just wanted to sleep but Náriel just had to push me out the door. Perhaps I could give Bifur some lessons! I understood Khuzdul fairly well, so there shouldn't be a problem understand him already, but eh. I walk through the halls searching for the dwarves when I bump into Elladan and Elrohir.

"Ah, you decided to make an appearance at last, milady." Elladan smirks as Elrohir clears his throat, elbowing his brother in the gut.

"Elladan… Elrohir!" I squeal with excitement, jumping into their arms and wrapping my arms around them tightly. I had always found Elrohir to be the more serious of the two, and these two reminded me of Fili and Kili. Hm, perhaps the four should get together sometime… eh, scratch that. The world would burn if we put those four dimwits in charge.

"I've been travelling far too long, I've rarely found time for rest." I explain as Elrohir nods in understanding. This man rarely talks, and it bothers me.

"If you settled down, you could give up that lifestyle." Elladan told me, wiggling his eyebrows while leaning closer to me.

"Enough, Elladan. I apologize, Lady Maia, for my little brother's actions." Elrohir apologizes before dragging his little brother along by the pointy ear. I watched as the two left before continuing down the hall. I caught sight of the dwarves in the Hall, chatting and joking around with one another.

"Good afternoon, Bilbo!" I greet with a smile as the hobbit passes me, his small hand on the hilt of his sword. I take notice of this and I raise an eyebrow, frowning.

"Oh- uhm... ," he clears his throat, "good a-afternoon, Lady Maia." He nods to me in greeting and I chuckle.

"How come you are all here? I thought you would all have departed early this morn…" I question, looking down at the little hobbit.

"Yes, but Lord Elrond cannot read the blasted map for at least another two weeks, I believe." He explains to me as he shakes his head. I look over his shoulder to see Bifur sitting on the wall. I approach him slowly, as not to scare him, not that I could or anything.

"Vemu, Bifur." I greet as he turns, his eyes widening in surprise as I sit beside him on the stone wall. I can tell he's shocked that I could speak Khuzdul, considering the dwarves have kept it secret for so long. He hesitates, pondering whether or not he should respond.

"Vemu, Maia." He greets, his dwarvish accent thick and I can't help but smile.

"Lady Maia, if you would follow me to the Council Hall." Lord Elrond breaks into the conversation, smiling.

"Men gajamu, jemut men." I nod, taking my leave toward the Council Hall with the elf. I arrive, and I see Lady Galadriel, Lord Saruman and Gandalf all standing there, tired.

"What is the matter?" I ask, looking from the elves to the wizard, raising a brow. Lord Saruman frowns as I sit down at the Council Table. Lady Galadriel paces the floor, her gown blowing behind her. Gandalf is near passing out as Lord Elrond looks over to me, forcing a smile.

"The dwarves are on a quest to reclaim a homeland…" Lord Elrond looks out into the distance and I nod.

"Yes, and you've called me here why?" I ask, looking up at Lord Elrond, tired already of this pointless meeting.

"I do not support it." Lord Elrond answers, turning to me. I start laughing, causing Gandalf to wake from his small nap.

"OK, that's perfect and all, but I'm on the quest, not you." I chuckle, shaking my head. I can see Lord Saruman's fist ball out of the corner of my eye and I smirk.

"You're not listening! If you remain on this quest, you will be doomed to death." Lord Saruman warns me and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"That's the point of an Assassin, correct?" I mutter, rubbing my forehead, attempting to prevent the oncoming headache.

"You are an Assassin and you were sent here to change the fates, if possible. I have seen your future, and if you continue this quest, you'll lose everything and gain very little." Lady Galadriel foreshadows and I shrug. I can see Gandalf slowly drifting back asleep and I smile to myself.

"Great, I didn't sign up for this job in the first place." I mutter. In all truth, I didn't sign up for this life. I would rather settle down and start a family but that would make me mortal and I'd be stripped of my Assassin title. It's complicated.

"You can't give up everything for nothing!" Lord Elrond shouted, and I stand, knocking the chair back.

"What is wrong with settling down? I wish you would allow me to live my life and allow me to make my own choices! There is nothing wrong with pain and sadness, you're just afraid of emotions." I take my leave, and walk down the hall mumbling profanities and cursing myself. I could see the dwarves in the distance shouting, fighting and throwing food.

"Tampa!" I command with a powerful voice, causing all dwarves to drop what they were doing and turn toward me.

"What did ye say, lass?" Bofur, brother to Bifur, speaks up, smoking his pipe. Is that all he ever does? I place my hands on my hips and shake my head.

"You are a guest to the Lord Elrond, and you should show some manners… although I understand dwarves weren't taught any with the way you lot act! You're fools, show some respect." I scold them as the dwarves look down, embarrassed.

"Maia is right, and if continue to act like this behind my back, I'll be sure to have Lord Elrond put you to work." Thorin steps forward, and winks at me with a playful smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"Could you just… try not to burn the place down? Please?" I ask, looking over to Thorin. This man shows authority every other time but now. He must really hate the elves.

"Well, if ye'd want that to happen, ye'd need to get Kili out of 'ere! Poor lad set his mother's skirts aflame when he was a wee lad!" Dwalin laughed, and I raised a brow. The whole company burst into fits of laughter, and Kili ducked his head in embarrassment. I smiled and thought to myself, 'I can change fates but never in a million years could I change a rowdy and entertaining group of dwarves'.

**I had trouble ending this on the right note, but I'll answer a question most of you are probably asking. The dwarves are remaining in Rivendell for about 1-2 weeks until Lord Elrond can read the map (I think I mentioned this in an earlier chapter). Why am I doing this? I'm doing this so the fanfiction can be longer and more detailed and you can see more of Maia and the dwarves and the elves all together! :) I hope you enjoyed this, and I can't wait to post the next chapter! :) I'll see you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, guys! I'm back like I said with another chapter since I have the day off from school - thank god. I'm going on a field trip tomorrow to see the To Kill a Mockingbird play. I can't wait! Any TKAM fans here? **

**I'd like to thank PagesFromTheBasement for favoriting and following! :) You're amazing! I'd also like to thank evenina for reviewing and following! You are like a super reader, you deserve a star! XD **

**I had to do tons of research for this chapter but eh, it's all worth it in the end. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Upon the next morning, I had found an outfit sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed alongside a tray of food. I raised an eyebrow and approached the trunk slowly, confused. Náriel and Záriel rarely left out an outfit and food for me in the early morn… was this a trick? I shrugged it off, and quickly ate the food. Shortly after eating, I dressed into the outfit: a dark green kirtle with matching green boots and brown leggings. I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and left for the Main Hall to find the dwarves.

"Maia, you're up early." Gandalf observed as he approached from a separate hall. I stopped in my tracked and turned to him with a smile.

"Of course, Gandalf." I nod to him as he stops before me, and leans lightly on his well crafted staff.

"I'd be careful roaming through Imaldris this morn…" Gandalf warned me and my brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Pray tell." I cross my arms over my chest and look the old wizard in the eyes. He looks past me for a moment before looking back down at me. What is making him so worried?

"Fili and Kili met Elladan and Elrohir… and I cannot say this morn will end well, but it won't end badly either." Gandalf laughs and pats me on the back before taking his leave. I walked to the Courtyard to find Lord Elrond mumbling curses in Elvish and pacing the floor. That's rare.

"Milord, what is the matter?" I ask as I swiftly approach him. He looks up and stops pacing the floor.

"Your blasted dwarves are bathing in the fountain!" He shouted, pointing past me. I turn to see the dwarves naked in the fountain, splashing each other and such.

"They're having so much fun!" I laugh as Bombur hops from the top of the fountain and lands in the water, splashing everyone. As Lord Elrond takes his leave, I hear someone scream my name.

"Maia!" A small cry rang out, and I turned to see little Estel standing there with a wide smile on his face. He ran towards me and I lifted him into my arms, spinning him around. Estel was a son to me, and I left the Shire as much as possible to visit him. Sadly, Náriel and Záriel weren't here when I had last visited.

"How are you, Estel?" I ask, as I run a hand through his dark, brunette hair.

"Ada made me a wooden sword, so I can start practicing with Elladan and Elrohir!" He exclaims and I smile. He has grown taller since I had last seen him, but the light in his eyes has not changed.

"That's great! Have you met the dwarves?" I ask as I place him down on the ground. He shakes his head and I turn to see the dwarves staring at us. I clear my throat and turn back to Estel.

"You'll meet them later when they're not so… busy." I hold his hand and lead him from the disturbing scene.

"Can you practice with me?" Estel begs, and I can't help but give into his cute pout and blue-grey eyes.

"Of course!" I smile, and I follow him to the practice ground. He hands me a wooden sword, and he grabs his own from the shelf. I decide if we were going to practice, I'd let him win - I couldn't imagine his face if he lost.

We choose our stance and nod to each other. He charges towards me and attacks, swinging his little wooden sword. I block his attack and I quickly counter attack, but he blocks my sword last minute. He swings aimlessly, and I roll out of the way to dodge the attacks. While I dodge his attacks, he trips me and I quickly grab him as I fall onto my back. He falls on top of me, and bursts into fits of giggles.

"You won, little one." I whisper, ruffling his hair. He lets out a yawn as I sit up and place him in my lap.

"I'm tired…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I stand up and brush off the dust and dirt on my outfit before lifting him into my arms.

"I'll take you to your room and tell you a tale, alright?" I nod to him and he nods, resting his head on my chest. I carry him to his room which isn't far from mine and I place him on the bed. I tuck him in and sit down in a chair beside the bed. I start thinking of tales when my mind drifts to the dwarves.

"Let me tell you about the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. The stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with confidence, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this kingdom was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The dwarves mined day and night for precious gems, and that is when they had found it… The heart of the mountain… the Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel and took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil, but the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned dark and cold. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce, and sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."

"What happens next?" Estel asks, and I chuckle. This child was impatient when it came to tales and legends.

"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north - Smaug had come. This kingdom was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize for dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.

"What of the King's grandson?" Estel murmured as his eyes slowly came to a close. I could tell he was fighting sleep.

"The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot." I finished as a slight snore arose from Estel. I quietly stood and placed a gentle kiss on Estel's brow before leaving. I close the door behind me quietly and I turn to see Thorin standing there.

"You're great with children." He compliments as I walk past him down the hall. He follows and I growl to myself.

"Thank you."

"You know the story of my people - how?" He questions as he attempts to keep up with my fast pace walking. I stop and turn to him, giving him a dead look.

"It's a legend - everyone knows it."

"You should live in Erebor once we reclaim it and get everything settled." He suggests and I shake my head.

"No thanks, I have a duty to my people."I continue walking down the long hall of Chambers. I feel Thorin grab my hand and I squeak in surprise.

"So do I, and I need a Queen to rule by my side." He smirks, leaning in for a kiss.

"If you're have relationship problems you should go talk to Elladan or Elrohir, they'll teach you on how to be a gentlemen instead of a lustful ass who loves no one but himself." I push him off of me and run down the hall in search of Náriel and Záriel. This is bad.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this chapter although it was rather last minute. The fountain scene was a deleted scene from AUJ and evenina suggested I bring in Aragorn and Arwen but I believe Arwen was in Lothlorien by the time the Company was in Imladris :/ bu I still brought in Aragorn! :) Please review! It means so much to me, more than Starbucks coffee! And that's coming from a basic white girl. So... review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, guys! I just returned from a field trip to see the powerful and deep** _**To Kill A Mockingbird**_**play performed by the National Players.** **I was quite busy this morning and sadly couldn't post this :/ but it's here! The play was wonderful, and afterwards we ate lunch and had a socratic seminar with the actors and discussed the book! It was an experience I will not forget! :)**

**Holy cow, you guys are amazing! I would like to thank Kuroppoi Kitsune, KIRRAA, AngelMousyMouse and SinfulRoses for favorites and following! You guys have truly made my day! :) Okay, so this chapter digs into a portion of Maia's background and why she joined the quest. It was amazing to write, and I can't wait for the next chapter! **

**OH, btw - I got hired as a official songwriter for my best friend who happens to be a singer :) so glad to not only be working with you fabulous nerds, but her as well! **

**Enjoy!**

I returned to my room after speaking with Náriel and Záriel who barely helped with the situation. Náriel kept making sexual jokes and Záriel suggested I rest, and stop stressing over everything. I tore off my kirtle, and sat on the bed wearing nothing but my chest binding and a pair of leggings. I groaned and pushed myself off of the bed, walking over to the mirror. Scars had painted themselves on my tanned skin, and memories formed from them.

"_Azog, we found the girl." _

"_Bring her to me at once." _

_I was dragged forward and thrown to the stone, cold ground in front of him. I looked up slowly, my body shaking not only from the cold, but fear as well. _

"_What's your name?" Azog asks, raising a brow. _

"_Maia." I answer coldly, glaring up at the Orcs that stood beside me. _

"_Undress her." Azog orders with a evil smirk. _

_The Orcs tore at what little clothing I had and left me bare in front of the horrid beast. He began circling me, and that it when he noticed something. _

"_What's the meaning of this?" He pokes at my back with the cold hook that replaced his arm. I shiver. _

"_Hm?" I ask, trembling with fear. In my short life, this would have to be the first time I was afraid of someone. _

"_You wear a mark on your back, and I demand you tell me what it means." He explains as he circles me. _

"_It's the mark of the Assassin." I answer simply. _

"_You're the Assassin!" Azog grips me by the arm, roughly lifting me up to my knees and preparing to swing. I closed my eyes, and waited for the hit that never happened. _

"_I would, but you're too beautiful… I'll have to ruin you tonight in another way." He smirks, and drops me to the ground. I curl up into a ball as he and his followers enter a war tent to discuss war matters leaving a lone Warg to watch me. While the Warg is looking away, I quickly stand and silently make a run for it, deciding there would be no time to dress or collect my weapons. _

"_The Assassin has escaped!" _

"_Let her go, I'll find her sooner or later… and I'll break her in every way possible." _

I wince at such a horrid memory, but it's in the past and I remind myself that I am safe here in Imaldris… I place one hand on my upper back and I close my eyes.

The Mark of the Assassin.

It's the Wings of the Warriors, and only an Assassin could be born with the mark… sadly, as far as I know, I am the only Assassin in Middle Earth. Perhaps after this adventure is over, I could search for others like me, other Assassins…

_Knock, knock. _

"Give me a moment!" I shout, diving for the dresser and pulling on a loose green tunic. I walked over to the door and made myself presentable before making an appearance. Náriel and Záriel were standing there, and their hands were placed perfectly on their hips.

"Are you forgetting the day?" Záriel scolds as she raises a brow, clearly expecting an answer. I shake my head slowly and allow them entrance to the room.

"It's your birthday!" Náriel exclaims as she follows her older sister into the room. I close the door behind them and watch as the twins get to work on gowns. Had I truly forgotten today was the day of my birth? Oh, Valar.

"Hurry, we must get you ready for the feast in your honor!" Záriel shouts, dragging me over to the folding panel. I'm dressed into spaghetti strap, royal blue kirtle, matching partially see-through surcoat and midnight black lace up boots.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" Náriel smiles, and clasps her hands together. I shake my head and shuffle over to the vanity. Záriel braids my hair into a fishtail and slips on a golden circlet. Shortly after preparation, Náriel had made a flower crown with a royal blue Hydrangea she found in the Gardens, added "star dust", a sparkly gel made from the Elves (A/N: liquid glitter), around my eyes and altered the gowns to define my curves.

"Your escort shall be here soon to take you to the feast." Náriel announces as I stand and hug the twins for their help.

The sun had begun to set, and a horn blew in the distance. Outside the door, I heard hustle and bustle as all dwarves, elves and a hobbit joined for the feast. A knock on the door caused us all to turn and I stood there wondering who it could be who would escorting me to dinner. Záriel opened the door and my breathing hitched as I caught sight of my escort.

**I wonder who her escort will be...** **HAHAHA, I'm so evil. I love the feedback I am receiving not only from here, but from Wattpad as well and I cannot thank you enough, especially evenina! Till the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I barely had any homework this week so I've just been writing away! :) I'd like to thank Hel Opacare for following the fic! :) I'd also like to thank evenina for the feedback! You're an amazing human being!**

**I was a tad bit iffy with the flashback in the chapter, because of what I had said earlier about Maia being one of her own race. I suppose since this event took place before anything (AKA the Great Plague, the Battle, so this happened when she was in her early 1,000s) people fail to mention it.**

I** got my PSAT scores back today, and I cried like hell - all of my friends did. I made a 43 in critical reading, 27 IN MATHEMATICS, and 36 in Writing Skills. Okayyy, but it's all good because I only signed up for the cake! XD **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's full of surprises!**

Záriel opened the door slowly and Estel was there, patiently waiting in his finest robes and garments.

"I'm here to escort Lady Maia to dinner." He announced and I chuckled at the statement. His cuteness would be the death of me. I appeared beside Záriel and linked arms with the ten year old child.

"I will see you tonight at the feast, yes?" I ask Záriel as I walk out of the door. She quickly nods and shuts the door. Okay...

"You look beautiful tonight, Maia." Estel compliments and I feel blush dusting my cheeks. This child had been raised right, that's for sure.

"Thank you, Estel." I smile as we walk down the long halls to the Main Hall where the feast would be taking place. As I entered, all eyes turned to us and a light blush crept to my cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Lady Maia!" Everyone shouted in unison and I let out a boisterous laugh. Estel led me to a seat at the dwarves table before sitting with his adopted family. I sat beside Thorin and across from Fili and Kili.

"Maia, lle naa vanima." Thorin complimented me as I sat down on the long bench. I looked up at him in surprise: where did he learn such a phrase?

"T-thank you…" I blush and look down at my lap for a moment. I was still angered about earlier, but I had to learn to let go. I make myself a plate and grab a pint of ale, filling my small belly. After everyone finishes eating, the tables are swiftly moved and space is made for dancing.A group of elves gather at one corner of the room with all sorts of instruments as the rest of us stand against the wall as a tune is decided. I watch as the males grab an elven maiden from the crowd and pull her out to dance as the upbeat tune fills the hall. I remained against the hall, watching the dwarves and elves dance to the beat of the music.

"I can easily say you've already changed their fates, and for the better!" Gandalf laughed, appearing beside me.

"I may have caused them to push aside their hatred for Elves, but by no means have I changed their fate." I forced a smile, watching as Bofur danced with a child, twirling her around and dipping her. I walked off and found another pint of ale from earlier, chugging it down. I continued to watch as the others danced, having the time of their life. I danced with Elrohir, Elladan, Estel, and Fili. I was currently dancing with Kili, and I have to say he is a great dancer.

"Thorin has feelings for you…" He states, looking down at me as we twirl throughout the room.

"Yes, I'm quite aware." I sigh, looking down for a moment.

"I understand your position, and I'm not saying you have to court him, but don't lead him on either. He's not only a King, but he's my uncle. He knows pain, grief, and sadness, but since he met you…" Kili laughs and I wince.

"Alright, Kee." I cut him off with a slight chuckle. I couldn't bare talking about my love life, and the growing headache was hardly helping. I just wanted to rest and think it over in the morning. Did I have feelings for the dwarf? I don't feel anything special, not yet at least.

As the night went on, the party had died down, and the music had grown softer and slower than earlier in the night. After dancing with Kili, I decided to rest against the wall with a pint of ale.

"Maia, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier in the Halls. I like you, but I realize I'm moving too quick, and I should be slow. I only ask for a dance with the birthday girl." Thorin apologizes as I take a swig of ale.

"I accept your apology and offer, but don't pull any tricks. I have a migraine and I'd like to retire soon." I place my ale down beside me and place my hand on his.

"I'll lead the way." He smiled, leading me into the crowd as a new tune has begun. We stopped in the center of the crowd, and he grasped my waist firmly.

"Step onto my boots, there you go lass." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I look into his icy blue eyes.

"When are you leaving Imaldris?" I ask as we sway back and forth to the music. He lets out a sad sigh.

"Lord Elrond has promised a map reading tonight after the feast, and we must leave tomorrow morning in order to make it to the mountain by Durin's Day." He explains to me slowly, and I can tell he's hoping I won't be mad. I take a deep breathe and look back into his eyes.

"I support your decision, but I'm afraid I will not be accompanying you." I announce to the leader and for a moment, he's in shock.

"Why is that, Maia?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with a hungover Assassin, and I despise the Misty Mountains. I'll be travelling another route." I lie through my teeth, and I suddenly feel guilt wash over. I couldn't accompany them in the Misty Mountains, not after the last time…

_Mira, Mai and I had been travelling for months through mountains and valleys in search of the Goblin King who had been causing havoc for travellers in the Misty Mountains. Mira, Mai and I were triplets, and the only Assassins to be born into Middle Earth. The three of us entered a dark, hollow cave slowly, peering around for trouble. _

"_We'll rest here for tonight, but we must take our leave in the morn. Understand?" Mira, the oldest sister, explained as Mai and I glanced to each other. _

"_Yes, Mira." Mai and I answer in unison. _

_Later that night, as the three of us slept soundly on the cave floor, huddled close together for warmth, a sound erupted beneath us and I was first to realize this. I sat up quickly, and looked to Mira and Mai who were awake now, looking at me with a worried expression. All of the sudden, the floor gave out beneath us and we all screamed, desperately attempting to cling onto each other at we slid through the rocky tunnel and into a goblin trap. _

"_Well, well, well… the Assassins! I never would have expected you here, and all together!" The Goblin King laughs as the goblins drag us forward toward his throne. I snarl as the goblins strip us of our weapons, and I turn to see Mira and Mai fighting. _

"_What brings ye three to this here parts?" The Goblin King questions as the goblins line us up in a row. _

"_That's none of your business!" Mira growls and I elbow her in the rib. She turns to me, and I see a wildfire burning in her eyes. I can sense her anger towards me, and I bow my head. _

"_I'm debating on whether or not I should kill ye three…" The Goblin King scratches his double chin and leans forward. Three goblins approach us from behind, holding rusty daggers to our necks, and waiting for the command. Mira growls to herself before thrusting herself backwards, knocking the goblin back. I take this as a chance and fight, swooping my leg under one of the goblins, knocking him to his backside. I retrieve his dagger, slit the goblin in the throat and look up, I see Mira and Mai in a chokehold with daggers being held over their chests. _

"_Your choice, Assassin… you drop your weapon, and your sisters live but if you continue to fight, they'll die, and the blood will be on your hands." The Goblin King spoke to me and I looked down at my hands, and quickly dropped the dagger. _

"_Maia!" Mira shouted and I looked to my sisters to see the goblins slice their necks. _

"_No!" I cried out, falling to my knees and gripping my hair to excuse the stabbing pain in my heart. _

"_Get her." The Goblin King demanded and I quickly wiped my tears and stood to my feet. I I needed to escape, but I couldn't leave them. Goblins approached from every direction, and there was only one way out. I quickly jump over the side of the walkways and disappear below into the deep, dark heart of the Misty Mountains. _

"Maia!" Thorin shouted as I returned to reality, taking a gulp of air. I looked down at the ground for a moment, and back up to him. My sister's voice rang in my head like a siren, and my head started pounding, whether it be from the alcohol or from the flashback.

"I-I… uhm… I need to- where's my sister?" I ask, breaking from Thorin's grip, and raising a brow. He turned his head to the side slightly in a confused manner.

"Maia… you don't have any sisters." Thorin flat out stated, approaching me.

"M-Mira and Mai- they're in the mountains… I left them for dead." I whispered, looking down at my hands to see them coated in blood. The pounding in my head grew stronger by the minute, and before I knew it I was passed out cold on the floor of the Main Hall.

**Was it too much? I'm still eh about it, like I'm afraid how you guys will react... :/ oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see! Ilyasm!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Every time I upload a chapter to with many 1's in it, it has to format wrong. Anywho.**

**OK, so I was grounded because of my report card :( but I cleaned the house and made dinner to make up for it! :D How are you guys? What's up? Anything new?**

**I love you guys so much, you've helped me get this far and I can't thank you enough! :DD**

**I have to study everyday after school so while adjusting to that, the next update could be as late as Friday :/ I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you guys! I promise, cross my heart.**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

I let out a groan as I turned onto my side, and felt the sun shine into my soul - it was far too early for this! I heard two voices from the other side of the room, and I listened closely keeping my eyes closed.

"How does she fare?"

"She will be fine within the upcoming days, but I fear this will not be the last time something like this happens. It's best if you leave."

"I would hate to leave her seeing as she's a part of the Company, but you're right. Make sure she's taken care of, and that she accompanies someone if she travels through the mountains."

"I'll see to it that your requests are fulfilled, master dwarf." The door clicked shut, the curtains closed, and there was a deafening silence.

_I was standing underneath the waterfall of Rivendell, and oddly enough I was wearing a beautiful black and white elvish gown._

"_Maia, what are you doing here?!" Mira asks as she approaches with Mai following close behind. The two were wearing similar elvish gowns._

"_Sisters… you're alive?" I gasp, and look from Mira to Mai. It seems the two haven't aged a day, and were perfectly fine. _

"_Valar, no but you are, and you must carry on our legacy." Mira instructs as I raise a brow. How could I carry on a legacy?_

"_How can I do that? I'm only one person." I fold my arms across my chest and look to the two. _

"_You must follow your heart, and your heart lies with the dwarves. If you help reclaim the mountain, you could change their fates and save their lives." Mai explains and I smile. Although she died young, she was full of wisdom, and the thought of that brought tears to my eyes. _

"_They're just a Company of Dwarves doomed to die!" I shouted at my sisters, and although I regretted it, it was the sad truth. I had seen the individual futures of the dwarves, and very few are pretty and peaceful. _

"_That is the reason you must help them!" Mira stepped towards me, and protested. I let out a sigh and growled to myself. _

"_I cannot do this alone." I look up at my sisters who smile from ear to ear. _

"_We'll be watching over you." They whispered in unison before fading away into the darkness. I attempted to chase after them but I found myself sinking deeper and deeper and before I had realized it, I had fallen into the pond, and the weight of the water was crushing me. The only problem is... water is weightless. _

I thrust myself upward in bed as sweat poured down my cheeks and I breathed heavily, gasping for air. I looked around for a moment, and found myself asking if this was all just a dream. I slid from the bed, and padded over to the dresser. I quickly dressed into dark brown kirtle, forest green leggings, and light brown boots. I packed my bag, gathered my items, pulled my hair into a ponytail and took one last look in the mirror. I was going to march into the Misty Mountains, and fight to the death to avenge my sisters and protect the dwarves. I left the room, making way for the stables when I bumped into Lord Elrond and Estel.

"Milady, you should be resting." Lord Elrond scolds me and I nod to the half-elven lord before glancing down to Estel.

"I have learned that you cannot ignore the growing darkness when it's on your doorstep. I cannot escape this any longer, milord. I must march on the Misty Mountains, and reunite with the dwarves. I made a promise to my sisters when they died, and I'm fulfilling it." I explain, lookimng back up to the elven lord.

"What's the promise, Lady Maia?" Estel asked as he tugged on my kirtle. I forced a gentle and kind smile for the innocent boy.

"Avenge my sisters and carry on the legacy. I must ride for the Misty Mountains to catch up to the dwarves in time." I sigh.

"Say your goodbyes, and I believe Gandalf will be leaving soon as well if you'd like to accompany him. I promised the King you would have a companion upon travelling through the mountains." Lord Elrond explained before walking off.

"That would be nice, yes." I answered, and crouched down to Estel who was holding his sword in his right hand.

"Where are you going, Maia?" He asked innocently, and I felt my eyes tear up. I've seen this kid grow up, and knowing this could be the last time I see him broke my heart.

"Estel, i'm going on an adventure and I'm not returning." I explain to him, and I watch as his face falls slowly, then all at once (A/N: OK, I used that because I thought that would be nice but now my heart is just shattering.) He dropped his sword that was so precious to him and buried his face in my kirtle.

"Estel, do not cry over a simple matter. I have an important task for you, alright?" I ask, placing my hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look me in the eyes. He nods, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I will need you to tell Náriel and Záriel that I do apologize for leaving, but duty calls… and for you, I want you to train everyday." I order, and Estel raises a brow in confusion.

"Why? I'm only a little kid." Estel asks with a slight sniffle.

"You'll be more than a little kid one day, and you'll soon understand that life isn't just about chasing butterflies and watching fireworks - you cannot escape the darkness sitting on your doorstep. Will you remember that?" I ask, and he nods. I place a gentle kiss on his brow before pulling him in for a hug and rubbing his back gently.

"Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart…" I whisper as a single tear runs down my cheek and I bury my face in Estel's shoulder.

"Maia, it seems you are just saying goodbye. Are you ready?" I hear a old, deep voice and I look up to see Gandalf standing there with a proud smile on his face.

"Ah," I clear my throat, stand and smooth out my kirtle, "yes, I'm ready." I nod to him, and blink away the tears.

"Let's go find these foolish dwarves!" Gandalf laughs and I let out a slight chuckle. They were certainly foolish, but also a great pain in the ass.

**Hope you liked it, I cried writing it but emotions, man. I will tell you this, Maia does influence and shape Estel/Aragorn into the man he is in Lord of the Rings. So yeah :) little thought for you. I like to imagine Aragorn tells the story of the Assassin to the hobbits one night in camp, and how he knew her once. I'm so evil, have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! I'm back with an early update, but I have my reasons... sadly. I hope you all are doing splendid though!**

**We received a call yesterday from a home nursing aid and it turns out my grandparents are popping pills, and it's to the point of overdosing. The nurse attempted to help sort out the dosage of pills and such but my grandmother cussed her out and told her to leave... so I'm taking a trip up to NC on Sunday *scratches back of head awkwardly* I was planning to update on Sunday, but I could possibly squeeze in a chapter on Saturday if possible! I will try, though! No one reviewed on the updated version, but thanks to the people who informed me of the slight coding mishap! You are my format buddies :) Thank you littlenori, Maddell, jaejoong1, Ulquiorra9900, jewelofthedawn, and pandoradreamsamazing for following the fanfic! You guys are everything to me! :) I would also like to thank littlenori, Maddell, and jaejoong1 for favoriting! You guys are really amazing!** **Well, here's the unexpected chapter.** **Oh, by the way, I apologize if it looked bleh and rushed, I won't have any time this week to post so I had to do it now.**

We trekked through the cold and harsh Misty Mountains in search of the dwarves and one small hobbit.

"Care to explain your little game at the feast just the other night?" Gandalf questions as he glances over to me.

"You already know, so don't even ask." I shiver, and look around as the rain pours down on us and the wind strikes through us like sheets of ice. Why did Gandalf insist on trekking through the mountains? It could have been far worse, but this was brutal. All of the sudden, a wave of darkness and danger had washed over me and I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Indeed, but-" Gandalf paused and stopped at the lower back entrance to the dark and cold Misty Mountains.

"Gandalf?" I ask, raising a brow.

"We're here, follow me and keep quiet. Do not roam off under any, and I mean ANY circumstances." Gandalf orders, and I nod to him. He enters slowly and I follow the outline of his poor, soaked hat. I try to As we're walking, I lose sight of the hat. Oh, dear.

"Gandalf?"

I continue walking until I reach what would be the center of the mountain, and throne room. I remember Gandalf warned me of wandering off but he already did, so we're equal right? Goblins surround a large, horrid creature, and listens in as he speaks with a group of people. I hop from a walkway to a rope hanging over the goblins and hold on tight as the Great Goblin speaks.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief. He captured the dwarves… no. I have to do something.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin protests, stepping forward.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin leans forward in his throne and I take this as my chance.

"They'll be done once I finish him!" I shout, letting go of the rope and landing on my feet in front of the dwarves. The dwarves gasp in shock and I glare up at the Goblin King.

"Maia, what a pleasant surprise… what brings you here to the Misty Mountains?" The Great Goblin raises a brow.

"I've come to claim what is mine, and avenge my sisters." I growl, and I notice the goblins stepping closer out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it that is yours to claim? Besides, your sisters are dead and there is nothing for you here." The Great Goblin smirked as a tall, bulky goblin quickly approached. I whipped out my bow and loaded it with a arrow from the quiver that hung from my back.

"I dare you to lay a hand on me!" I shouted, tears welling in my eyes. The goblin stopped, and I trembled in anger and fear.

"I'm sure Azog would quite like that…" The Great Goblin smirked, and I lowered my bow in disbelief.

"No…" I shook my head, and began blinking away the tears. How could he know what happened? Azog had caught me once, and I vowed that to be the last.

"Yes, there is a pretty price on your head, along with that dwarf bastard over there," The Great Goblin turns to a small goblin and smirks, "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize… and another." The Great Goblin returns his gaze to me, and anger burns inside me like fires in the dwarven forges.

"You filthy bastard!" I shout, shaking with anger. The fear had subsided, and I was beyond the point of anger.

"Get her." The Great Goblin orders and before I could lift my bow to fight, one of the dwarves were pulling me back: Thorin. Thorin, Fili and Kili surrounded me, and protected me with nothing but their bodies.

I was stuck in a tight circle formed by Thorin, Fili and Kili. I don't understand why these three felt such a need to protect me. I'm an Assassin, I can protect myself.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." Grinnah, one of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin howls in fear and I look to Thorin as the goblins approach with whips.

"Maia." He whispers.

Grinnah drags me from the crowd and ties me up while the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. A goblin grabs a rusty knife, similar to the one used ages ago when the goblins- nevermind…

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off her head!" Goblins hold Thorin down, and force him to watch as the goblin holds the cold, rusty knife to my throat. I gulp, but I refuse to show fear. I close my eyes and prepare to let out my final breath. Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shock-wave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. I'm forced forward, and the rope burns my wrist. I growl in pain, and grind my teeth to hold in the thousand curses I was ready to unleash. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf.

Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. Fili and Kili run toward me and untie me as quickly as possible as their Uncle protects us from the approaching goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin cries out in fear. Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace. I'm finally set free and I see the Great Goblin approaching Thorin and preparing to strike. I jump forward and deflect the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room. I speed up to Gandalf, and glare up at the damned wizard with one question lingering on my mind.

"Where were you?!"

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, guys! I'm posting this but I already have another chapter almost ready to go for Sunday night when I return :) I would like to thank littlenori, evenina, and alexma for reviewing! I love all of the encouraging words and support! :D opalwolf12, aussieKayz, SneakyTurtle, and alexma for following the fic! You guys just make my day. I would also like to thank once more SneakyTurtle and alexma for favoriting! I love you so much! **

**OK, very exciting news! I just cashed the lead role in a scene for Zink: The Myth, The Legend, The Zebra. I play Becky Zaslow, a young girl with Leukemia, and in the scene two girls from school (it varies in versions) come to "cheer me up" but all they do is taunt me and make fun of me. If you've seen the play before, tell me what you think! **

**Alright, enough talking - to the fic! **

"Where were you?!" I shout at Gandalf who blatantly ignores my question and continues to lead the dwarves and I through the mountains. We approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the us. As we pause, hundreds of goblins approach us from all sides. I place my hand on the hilt of my sword, preparing for up close combat.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall. A few of the dwarves hold him up and prevents him from falling..

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it." Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. I hold onto the wooden posts for dear life as my midnight black cloak flares up, nearly choking me. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern wall, demolishing everything in its way; we cling on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying us in the timber and wood. I let out a cough or two, and push off the pieces of timber and wood that nearly crushed me.

"Well, that could have been worse." Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing us further. Dear Valar, end the pain for crying out loud!

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin wheezes in obvious pain as we pull ourselves from the rubble. As we remove ourselves, Kili shouts for the grey wizard.

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin points out as I hop from the rubble and dust off my outfit. I look from Gandalf and the dwarves to the approaching horde of goblins.

"You cannot escape the growing darkness on your doorstep. Darkness is like weeds in the garden, you can pick at them and rid of them for a short period of time but they'll always be there, rooted deep into the Earth."

"You could change their fates and save their lives."

"If anything should ever happen to one of us, always hold us in your beating heart."

"You must carry on our legacy."

"Maia!"

Gandalf looks to me knowingly and I nod my head as my sisters' voices ring inside like bells on a tower.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" The dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf. I turn back to the goblins, and crack my knuckles. I can feel my sisters' presence and I smile to myself.

"Get ready, everyone, because I'm about to fight like never before." I smirk evilly as the goblins approach. I slashed through the hordes of goblins, blood splattering everywhere. I must have fought for hours, but not once had I thought about what could happen to me. I had to do this not only for myself, but for my sisters, and the dwarves. When I thought the fight was over, the tall, bulky goblin had returned. I was breathing heavily, and blood stained my clothing. I had cuts and bruises all over my body, and I was tired. I turned to him slowly, and unsheathed my sword. He attempted to strike, but I blocked the blow and pushed him off. It was a miserable fight, and my body was screaming to give up, but I kept pushing. I swept the goblin off of his feet before launching myself in the air and landing on top of him, and allowing my sword to penetrate his muscled chest.

A thousand injuries later (A/N: it's not literal, it's from 'The Cask of Amontillado' from Edgar Allan Poe), and I had completed the job. I escaped the tunnels as quickly as possible and searched for the dwarves. In the distance. I could see Azog and his minions standing on a hill top as the dwarves climbed into the trees. No…

I stopped behind a tree and looked down at the weapons hooked around my waist. I had run out of arrows, but I had my sword and daggers. All of the sudden, I felt myself being yanked from the tree and pushed forward toward the hill top where the dwarves could see me.

"Maia, no…"

"It cannot be."

"Valar, help her."

Azog held a dagger to my throat, and I could tell my time in Middle Earth was coming to an end. I looked to all of the dwarves, and a smile came to face. Bifur held a hand on his axe, Bofur was forcing a smile, but I could see the worry lingering in his eyes, and Bombur was holding onto the tree for dear life. Dwalin had thrust forward to fight, but Balin just held him back. Ori, Nori and Dori had shook their heads, and I could see them muttering words of prayer to Mahal. Oin and Gloin both looked to me with sad expressions. Fili and Kili clenched their jaws, and the anger was evident in their eyes. Lastly, I looked to Thorin who was staring at me with tears glistening in his eyes and worry painted onto his face. I closed my eyes, and I heard Mira's voice in my head.

"Do not give up… do not go down without a fight." She chanted inside my head, and I smirked before my eyes flashed open. I could feel my sisters' possessing me and urging me to fight. I thrusted backwards, causing Azog to howl in pain and lose grip of the dagger. I grabbed the dagger with one hand and used my sword with the other. I slayed many of the wargs and Orcs, but a few remained as well as Azog who was recovering. While experiencing an intense fight with an Orc, a warg came from behind and slung me across the hilltop. I felt myself losing consciousness and I let out a long groan. I watched around, dazed, as Azog approached to finish me off. All of the sudden, Thorin had jumped into the fight, slashing away at Ores, saving Azog for last.

"No… n-no… No!" I cried out, but it came out as a whisper. I was losing my voice, and I could barely form words. I examined my injuries, which in all honesty weren't all that bad, and noticed puncture holes where the warg had bit me and slung me. I looked up to see Thorin fall, and I cried out. No, this couldn't happen! I struggled to stand, but I fell back down. Damn. I felt a pounding in my head, and the bleeding from my wounds had continued as my vision began to blur. Out of nowhere, just as my world had started to turn black, a small little figure hopped out in front of Azog, swinging his little sword aimlessly. I smiled to myself and thought one last time, 'The courage of hobbits will never fail to amaze me'.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, *sings to beat of Iggy Azalea - Fancy* I'm so evil, you already know *clears throat* I know you wanted badass scenes, but I tried. I hope you all are having a splendid day, and I hope to see you all again soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I have serious medical issues.****I took a trip to the doctor, and she ran some tests before sending me to the hospital for X-Rays. I should have the results tomorrow!** **This chapter is a blerb of everything, and you learn about Maia and her sisters! :D Enjoy, and please, please, pleeease review!**

"_Maia, welcome back to the Land of Healing." __Estë welcomes me with open arms, and I look to her in confusion. Am I dead? I look down to see I'm wearing my clothes, but there is no mark of blood and no sign of injury. _

"_Am I dead, Estë?" I ask, raising a brow. _

"_No, but you are unconscious and badly hurt." Estë explains as she examines my figure, as if she could see the invisible injuries. _

"_Oh." I nod. _

"_Be careful, Maia. We need you, and if we lose you… oh, let's hope that doesn't happen." She forces a smile. _

"_What do you mean?" I ask as she leans forward and places a kiss on my brow. No, she cannot be sending me back so soon! I have questions that need to be answered._ I was sucked from the Land of Healing and woke up in reality. I was laying on a soft, light brown eagle, and all of my injuries had vanished although my body was sore. I looked throughout the Company to see everyone holding on for dear life and looking ahead. Where's Thorin? I rubbed my eyes and noticed a body clenched in the claws of the head eagle. Thorin. My arms gave out underneath me and I lay down on my stomach, holding onto the eagle as we soared through the evening sky. Soon enough, we landed onto a Carrock, and my eagle had perched last on the edge of the Carrock. I slid down the wing as slowly as possible with one arm wrapped around my hurting midsection. I turned to the Eagle, and smiled gently before hopping up and placing a kiss on it's furry cheek.

"Thank you…" I smile, before turning back to the dwarves who all stared at me, including Thorin, who seemed furious.

"What were you thinking? I told you once that you cannot keep running off into the Wild to save us from every little danger. Do you not think we care about you, and that I care about you?" Thorin growled, taking a step forward with every word.

"I'm aware that you care, but I'm not just looking out for you all, I'm looking out for myself. You're not the only one with a bad past linking to Azog, y'know." I growl before following the slim, rough steps down the side of the Carrock.

"Next time, leave the talking to me…" Gandalf suggests, glaring over to Thorin as I walked down the steps.

Night had fallen, and I sat alone on the edge of the river that ran alongside the tall Carrock. The dwarves had decided to remain on the Carrock for the night. I had cleaned my sword and daggers off in the river, and I had dressed into a green blouse and dirt brown leggings with matching climbing boots.

"I apologize for my actions earlier on the Carrock. I was worried for your safety and health, but even so, I had no right to yell at you." I heard a deep voice grumble behind me as I stuff my old outfit into my torn satchel.

"I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I forgive you." I answer as I turn to face Thorin who is wearing a broken expression on his dirt covered face.

"I understand, Maia." He nods and looks out to the river for a moment as if in deep thought. I sit down on the grassy bank as the moon reflects on the water.

"I understand it's a sensitive subject," Thorin says as he plops down on the grass beside me, "but can you tell me about your sisters?" He asks as I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my tangled, raven black hair.

"Mira was the oldest, I was the middle child, and Mai was the youngest of the three. We had the same raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, but Mira's hair was waist length, and Mai's was just above shoulder length. Mira was the plain serious one, I was the hilarious but reasonable one, and Mai was the child who couldn't take anything seriously. At the beginning, we rarely took the title seriously and we practiced for years before becoming fully-recognized Assassins. Mira excelled in swordsmanship, I excelled in Archery, and Mai excelled in small weapons such as daggers and knives. At one point in time, we had split up and settled down - Mira was betrothed, I was living peacefully in Rivendell, and Mai was travelling the world. One day… we were travelling through the mountains and The Great Goblin had… s-slaughtered my p-poor sisters. I escaped, but Azog had caught me, and hu-humiliated me… a-and I escaped shortly afterward but I vowed revenge." I explained, trying to hold in the sobs that settled in my throat.

"I apologize for asking… I shouldn't have said anything." Thorin shakes his head and I could see him cursing to himself.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask, gazing into the clear water.

"Anything." He whispers, and stands a few feet away.

"Promise me you won't end up like your grandfather." I look over to Thorin with a hurt expression, and sadness lingering in my eyes. Deep inside, I could sense this promise wouldn't be kept, but I shrugged it off… for now, at least.

At the crack of dawn, we hit the road once more to escape the Orcs who were hot on our trail. Thorin and I exchanged glances every so often, but not once had we mentioned last night. I felt something in my heart, and I could already tell the feelings were directed toward Thorin Oakenshield. The only reason I refuse to have feelings for anyone is because of what happened to Maia, and her fiance, Eli, a Silvan Elf in Mirkwood.

"Lady Maia, how are you feeling?" Bilbo appears to my right, and I smile at the little creature. He was nearly my height, which wasn't much taller than him. I was at least 5'3, and he was only a few inches shorter.

"I'm quite tired, and you?" I ask the hobbit, who lets out a sigh. This was the hobbit full of courage and bravery, _and the hobbit who saved my life_.

"I feel quite the same… i-if you don't mind me asking, w-what happened between you and Thorin last-last night? He returned to the Carrock rather sad and I was just wondering..." Bilbo stammered with his words as we travelled down the long, dirt path. Bilbo and I had been good friends for nearly 30 years since I've rescued him. I was always there for him if he needed me, and he was always there for me.

"We talked about our families…" I answered sadly, and I rub the tiredness from my eyes. Estë healed my injuries, but I continue to feel tired and weak.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look rather pale." Bilbo asks, placing a gentle hand on my back.

"Yes, I'm quite alright… just tired." I answer, and force a smile. I could see Bilbo analyzing me, and seeing through my forced smile. before nodding and moving on to speak with Bofur. All of the sudden, there was a howl in the distance that caused us all to jump.

"Halt," Thorin shouts, and turned to us with a worried expression, "Master Baggins, climb these rocks and scan the area." Thorin orders the poor hobbit, and I cross my arms over my chest. Bossy, are we?

"A-are you- are you sure you want me to do this? I'm not exactly the best climber in all of Middle Earth." Bilbo attempts to joke while playing with his suspenders, a nervous habit, but he receives a deadly glare from Thorin. I shake my head and let out a sigh.

"If you value your life, Master Baggins, you would do this."

**Please review, for me? I will update this week, and certainly when I get used to all of this medical attention and fit in time to write! I lobe you all, and you guys just make my day! Goodness.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How is everyone doing? I hope you're all okay :) I'm getting used to the studying and medical attention but the doctor prescribed me with medicine I can't even take -_- 500 mg of Ibuprofen gives me heart problems. Could you guys please review for me? It would make me beyond happy! I'm thinking about writing a Book Thief fanfiction. I don't know though. Should I? **

The Company and I stand at the foot of the rocks, and await for Bilbo's judgement of the situation.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asks as Bilbo slides down the rocks slowly and carefully.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo breathes heavily, and shakes his head. I cross my arms over my chest and raise my brows. Oh really?

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin questions further, and places his hand on the hilt of one of his many weapons.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo nods to Dwalin, and turns to Gandalf and I with a worried expression.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf nearly shouts in an accusing manner, and steps toward the hobbit.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo shakes his head as Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves. If it were not any of those options, what could it be? I thought for a moment, before a clear idea came to mind.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there." The dwarves look worried, but I step forward and place a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"What form did it take? A bear?" I question softly, looking into Bilbo's big, brown eyes.

"Ye..." Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at me, and I turn to Gandalf with a knowing glance.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo answers, and I bite my lip, and let the fact my idea had been confirmed come out.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur steps forward, and looks from Gandalf to me. I look down at the forest floor as my hand slips from Bilbo's shoulder. Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"I say we double back." Bofur suggests with a worried expression. No! We are not turning back and fighting a battle we know we have no chances with, not here.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin growls, and glares at Bofur for the silly suggestion.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf suggests, and turn to us with hope in his eyes.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin looks up to the wizard, raising his brows.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The dwarves looks at each other in dismay, and I look to Gandalf with hope in my eyes and a bright smile appearing on my lips.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin lets out a sight as a roar splits the night behind them; it is the bear.

"None." Gandalf and I answer in unison, and I think to myself, 'It's time to meet an old friend."

The company is running through large, grassy plains and across long, wide streams.

"Come on!" As the Company runs through a forest, Azog and his Orcs are racing through the forest too. Azog urges his party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby. It's him...

"This way, quickly!" As the dwarves panic and run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along.

"Bombur, come on!" As we exit the forest, we spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.

"To the house! Run!" The Company runs across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of us in his fear. I remain at the back of the group as the others run through a gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside!" We run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. I roll my eyes, and quickly look around for a solution. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire company bolts inside the house and attempt to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. I appear beside Bilbo, and watch the dwarves. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear. I grab his hand, and he looks up to me in fear.

"No…" I whisper, and shake my head. Gandalf looks on in apparent amusement. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

"Come on, lads!" With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness.

"What _is_ that?"

"That...is our host." Gandalf laughs, and the dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment. I place my hands on my hips and smile at the Company of dwarves.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." I answer, and I nod to Thorin. Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard me correctly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving!" Dori pulls him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." I assure the dwarves, and force a smile. The dwarves start spreading out through the house. As I watch the dwarves disperse, I hear Gandalf whisper quietly to himself.

"I hope."

**Did you like it? There wasn't much action, but there will be in the future! Let me say this: I am BEYOND excited for the Mirkwood chapter. Hint: "Not even an Assassin could withstand the darkness of Mirkwood." Mwahaha, I can't wait! I love bugging you guys. Thanks to all who reviews, favorited and followed! I love ya guys so muuuuch! Goodnight! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is 7 pages long on Google Docs so I hope you like it! I can't wait for the next chapter which is in progress. I wrote it on my kindle, and I have to tranfer it to my google docs. Life is stressful at the moment, but not once have I given up on you guys! I love you all sooo much! **

**Enjoy, and please, Please, PLEASE comment and vote! **

It was midnight, and the Company had fallen asleep at least an hour or so ago. I sat at the kitchen table, twiddling my thumbs.

_King Thranduil had taken his son Legolas on a hunting trip for the sake of it all, and asked Mira, Mai and I to guard his wife. While patrolling the palace on a cool, autumn day, we heard a deadly scream from the throne room. Mira, Mai and I ran at full speed, but we failed to arrive on time. The Queen lay in a pool of her own blood on the throne slaughtered by one deadly poisoned arrow. When everyone had gathered, and everything had settled, everything went downhill. Mira, Mai and I stood in front of the King, and he paced the floor. _

_"King Thranduil, we're deeply sorry for the loss of your beloved. We do not ask for forgiveness, but we ask that you do not banish us." Mira pleads with the King who only shook his head. _

_"How dare you leave her side?!" He shouts in Mira's face, and I can see Elijah readying to jump into the action. _

_"We're terribly sorry, milord." Mai apologizes, folding her arms in the front properly. _

_"There shall be no forgiveness, but a punishment is due for such a crime." He announces as he paces the floor of the throne room. _

_"Milord?" I question, stepping forward, and receiving looks from my two sisters. King Thranduil stopped, and turned to me on the balls of his feet. _

_"The only punishment you shall have is the guilt of her death, for the blood is on your hands. Leave my sight, and do not think about returning for some time. I would hate to see you three end up here in the coming months." King Thranduil dismissed us. _

_That is when we had made the decision to leave The Woodland Realm, and head for the Misty Mountains without saying goodbye. _

I snapped from the flashback when I heard the front door creak open.

"Lady Maia, care to explain the dwarves laying about in my household?" Beorn growled as he entered the kitchen wearing only trousers, and exposing his muscled back and long, flowing mane.

"Good morning to you as well, Beorn." I greeted sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. He poured himself a pint of milk and offered me a pint.

"No thank you. I promise to have the dwarves out to Mirkwood as soon as possible." I promise the skin-changer.

"Mirkwood is a dark and sick place." Beorn commented, and to which I nodded

"Perhaps so, but I need to find Elijah." I protested, and I looked up to Beorn. Beorn shoots me a knowing glance before shaking his head.

"Elijah is head of the Silvan Guard, and he has duties to the King. How will he help you?" Beorn questions as he looks out the window.

"Mira was engaged to him, and he's a brother to me. If anyone can help us, it's him." I nod my head, and watch as he turns from the window to me.

"He's a Silvan elf, if anything he will bring you before the King Thranduil and you'll be a prisoner for eternity." Beorn drinks the rest of the milk and slams the pint onto the table. I jump, and stand up from the bench.

""I can do this, but for some odd reason… you doubt me." I cross my arms over my chest and raise a brow. Beorn approaches quickly, and delicately grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his deep, dark brown eyes (A'n: Game of Thrones: Khal Drogo and Daenerys reference!)

"I don't doubt you, Maia. There's just a difference between you and I…" He lets out a sigh, and his eyes are laced with worry and concern.

"What's that?" I question, and take a deep breath. On the inside, I was shaking with fear, but I tried not to reveal it to Beorn. Beorn was a great friend of mine, and he's helped me out of many scraps, but he's never gotten this fierce with me.

"I'm the last skinchanger, but you aren't the last Assassin…" He drops his hands and quickly leaves the room. Beorn's words ring through my head over and over. What did he mean?

I'm seated by the window, without food or drink. I had remained awake throughout the night, and the words of the Skin-Changer haunted me. Beorn pours milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup.

"So... you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn addresses Thorin, and I lazily look around.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin crosses his arms over his chest, and looks up to the 7 foot tall man.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." I wince as I catch sight of the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist. I had seen them before but…

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorns clears up the smoke of the subject, and looks at the small little hobbit.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, and I placed my head in my hands. Bilbo was always a curious hobbit, but sometimes he asked all the wrong questions.

"Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one." The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf look on in silence.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn sits down after fulfilling everyone's needs.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf answers, and looks over to Thorin.

"You are running out of time." Beorn adds, and I watch the dwarves eat and drink, having a merry time.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf assures Beorn.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn scoffs, and glances over to me.

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looks shocked, and I look from Thorin to Beorn in fear of what will happen. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

[Beorn:] "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves are saddling the ponies when I exit the cabin. I find Beorn standing a few feet from the entrance of his cabin.

"Beorn, I'm sorry about last night." I apologize as he turns to me, wearing a slight frown. I fear he is angered but the next few words exchanged made me think differently.

"It's quite alright Maia." He assures me with a small nod.

"Thank you, friend." I smile, and wrap my arms around the tall, slim man. He rubs my back soothingly, and I bury my face in his midsection.

"Ride for Mirkwood, and find your friend. Please, be careful and take care of yourself." He instructs, and lets go of me before handing me a small sack of food. I look up to him in shock, but he only nods. I place the small sack in my satchel and approach a lone pony. We saddle and ride Beorn's ponies. As we ride away, Beorn, who is staying at his house, looks around for danger.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." We ride rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as we approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Ah, Mirkwood. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf turns and calls to us. I dismount slowly, and look towards the forest in shock and wonder. It looks worse than it did the last time I had seen it.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf announces with a small sigh.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; it is Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge. I raise a brow, and I wait for the others to dismount.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." The dwarves and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo questions, and glances over to me.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf frowns at the idea. He follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. I approach the Elven Gate slowly, and I feel the bark of the wood. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

"This forest wasn't always sick." I whisper to myself.

**Did you like it? Yah, it's totes eh. Lol. Feel free to message me on here or Kik, I'm always free :) I have no life anyway XD Comment? Vote**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haiii guys! I was beyond excited to be writing this chapter for you all - I want to make a special dedication... this chapter is dedicated to PagesFromTheBasement for all of the support! You're truly amazing and supportive! :) Thank you guys (I know I say 'you guys' a lot but you can't really blame a girl from South Jersey, eh? XD) for staying tuned in and being so supportive! I'm currently working on the next chapter :) Ah, I cannot wait.** **Oh, some changes to the plot that you may have noticed already - There will be NO Tauriel in this fanfiction. She is a very badass female, but I feel if I put her in, I'll have to add the romance and no, just no. Well, how are you guys doing? Feel free to PM me!**

Mirkwood was hardly the way I had remembered it - dark and sick. It was sick long before I arrived in this world, but the death of the Queen had make it worse. There is a tale I would often here when in the Woodland Realm, and often Mira, Mai and I would speak of it. The soul of an Elf lives in the trees, and when an Elf dies, so does the tree. I thought it was just a legend, but seeing the sick trees and dead bushes made the legend a reality.

"The path goes this way." As the dwarves, Bilbo, and I keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.

"This way." He claims as we continue walking. I hear the leaves crunch beneath me, and I feel the rough bark of the trees I pass.

"Air. I need air."

"My head, it's spinning." The dwarves suddenly run into each other as Nori, in front, stops abruptly. Woah, OK - what's going on?

"What's happening?"

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?"

"The path...it's disappeared!"

"What's going on?" Dwalin questioned, stumbling forward.

"We've lost the path!" Oin claims as he shoves his hearing trumpet in his ear. I examine the area, and we are standing in front of a steep cliff, and there is no path ahead of us. Well, that's just bloody great!

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" The dwarves wander through the forest. The forest is beginning to affect them mentally, and they stagger about.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar."

"It's got to be here."

"What hour is it?"

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is."

"Is there no end to this accursed place?"

The dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb; it vibrates, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. As we're walking, I turn around to check on Bilbo and I see Mira and Mai walking behind me happily with bright smiles. I nearly fall back onto Ori, but luckily he catches me and pats my back. I feel a headache start to invade and I whimper in pain; migraines are the worst.

"Are you alright, Miss Maia?" He asks, and forces a smile.

"Of course, I just tripped is all." I lie, and rub the tiredness from my eyes. Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.

"Look."

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur examines the pouch closely.

"Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo growls, and I keep walking.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Someone protests.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him. He speaks quietly, and no one else can hear him over the bickering. I try to pay attention, but the headache has progressively worsened.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-" The dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stands apart, listening.

"What? What's that?" The whispering continues and I hold my head in my hands as the headache progresses, and gets worse.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin growls, and suddenly, I hear someone calling for me. I turn and see Mira and Mai standing on a elevated rock ahead, and it seems the two haven't aged a day. Is it really them?

"Maia, follow us." Mira's words were soothing to the soul, and I could help but feel compelled to listen and do as told. I shuffled through the trees, and over the rocks until I reached the spirits. Were they spirits or were they alive? I followed the two Assassins through the trees, over the small streams, and around bushes until Mira and Mai turned to me.

"We must go. Good luck!" All of the sudden, the two Assassins had basically evaporated before my eyes. I looked around, confused, and I felt a breakdown coming. Elves dropped from the trees and I screamed bloody murder as I fell back to the ground and curled into a ball, scared for my life. Why was I like this? Get your act together, Maia, and fight to the death!

"Maia… what are you doing here?" A elf questioned as he quickly approached, and I peaked out to examine him. He was tall and slim, his hair a dusty brown color, and short, and his bright green eyes gave the forest some life. Elijah, also known as Eli, and Mira's betrothed.

"Elijah… I don't know w-where I am, what I-I'm doing here, or where my companions are at the-the moment. I need your help!" I cried as tears flowed down my cheeks. I was tired, lost, and hungry, and I just needed help.

"Captain Elijah, what should we do with the prisoner?" A fellow elf asked as he drew back his bowstring, ready to fire.

"Hold your fire!" Elijah orders as he kneels down beside me. I wipe my tears quickly and sniffle as Elijah brings me into his arms. I feel my body succumbing to the tired feeling and I allow my eyes to droop. Nearly passing out, I hear a few words exchanged.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Not even an Assassin could withstand the darkness of Mirkwood… not like this."

**So, how did I do? Feel free to review and tell me, and take note I'm open to criticism :D whatever helps me improve as a writer. I really wanna talk to all of you guys. Goodness. You make my day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I apologize for my absence but I've been attempting to pick up my grades. I'm failing horribly in Math and Science, I know that :( so come Progress Reports, who knows how long it will be before another update.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Whatchya guys doing on such a lovely day? You guys know me... I'm staying home with bae *takes selfie with a box of pizza* I hope you all have a lovely day, don't murder the men for the lousy gifts. They're clueless creatures. **

**OH, AND HERE'S A REQUEST/BLERB: If anyone could make fanart, post this story on Tumblr, etc and tell friends that would be rad! :D **

**As always, please review!**

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around the room, attempting to find out my location. Everything was hazy, and I could barely see. I heard voices, and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Huh?

"She's waking up, so hush!"

"I'm not the one being loud!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked from each side of the bed, and before me stood Mira and Mai with bright smiles.

"OHMYVALAR!" I screamed, and rolled out of the bed, pulling the blankets along with me. They're dead, Maia… they're just spirits. I curled up into the blankets and rocked back and forth as my heart beat against my chest like a drum. Where am I? Why am I being haunted? What is wrong with me? Suddenly, the door burst open, and Elijah entered quickly.

"Maia, what are you doing?!" He rushed to my side, and kneeled down. I looked up, and noticed the worry and concern lingering on his face. Maia and Mai had disappeared once more into the shadows of my memories.

"I saw them… I saw Mira and Mai." I cried into his chest, and he rubbed my back soothingly. Oh, how I missed him. After a good amount of time, Elijah had lifted me up, and set me on the bed.

"I must go. Can I trust you to take care of yourself?" He asked, and I nodded as I hugged the sheets tightly as possible.

"Alright, I can trust you. I must speak with the King, but I will be back. I promise." He nods, and takes his leave.

I sat with Elijah in the bedroom after such a long day, and we ate dinner together and talked about the good times.

"Do you remember the camping trip down by the lake?" I ask Elijah as he takes a bite of his bread, and smiles.

"Yes, and when night had fallen it was silent... except for the small waves clapping onto shore as we stared up to the stars." Elijah smiled at the memory and I let out a sigh. I miss those times.

_Elijah, Mira, Mai and I had set up camp at the edge of the lake, and had settled down for the night. We had been planning this camping trip for a year, and it took just as much time to convince King Thranduil to allow Elijah leave from his duty for a week. Elijah had built a small fire, and Mira and Mai built the large tent while I supervised, a job I was rather good at in times like this. _

"_Perfect, everyone!" I beamed, and placed my hands on my hips. _

"_It's only perfect because you aren't doing anything to mess it up!" Mai joked, and although it was brutal I couldn't help but laugh. I cannot build a tent, or start a fire… in other words, when it came to survival skills, I had some learning to do. _

_We settled down around the fire, and told each other tales of long ago that had been lost, but not forgotten. _

"_I've heard once… when someone dies, the soul floats to the sky, and becomes a star that burns bright to light up the world of their loved ones." Elijah comments, and leans back as we all look up to the dark sky. _

"_Where in all of Middle Earth did you hear that?" Mai laughs, and Elijah shrugs. _

"_The wind, it speaks to me sometimes." _

"_You've gone mad." Mira is near tears with all of the laughter, and I curl up into a ball, still looking up to the sky. What if Elijah was right, and we all became a star?_

I stand from the bed, and with Elijah watching my movements, I walk over to the patio and look out. The sky was hard to see due to the trees, but still.

"Do you think they've become stars?" I ask, and I look over to him as I grip onto the patio edge.

"You three were quite stubborn, and if you want an honest answer… no. I believe the souls of Mira and Mai remain in Middle Earth, and when complete this quest, they'll see you content and finally retreat." Elijah let out a sigh and walked over to my side.

"I miss the old times we had together."

"I do too."

"Do you love him?" Elijah asks after a long period of silence between us. I look over to him, and I let out a sad sigh.

"I do, but I would hate to have a repeat of the past..." I frown, and look out to the wilderness. I feel Elijah place a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I look up to him.

"Do not fear the past, for it is long behind you. Look to the future, and what will be." He smiles, and lifts his hand from my shoulder. I catch a glance at his hand, and the ring that sat on his finger. It was Mira's ring. I smiled to myself and thought, Elijah isn't like the other elves, he doesn't act like the elves, or speak like them… in fact, he isn't at all like them. I thought he was an elf… Suddenly, I gasped, and turned to Elijah with a fierce and wild look in my eyes.

"You're an Assassin, aren't you?"

**MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Soon enough, you'll see less of Mira and Mai but more of Elijah and Maia working together. Spoilers, eh? :) Ah, I love 3-day weekends. You guys have a great day, and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys, I'm back! I hope you all liked the last chap, because I'm here with the next! This chapter is full of action, and a cliffhanger so be warned. I'm updating because I have no clue what will happen from this point on until Tuesday/Wednesday due to the winter storms coming my way :( the Southerners are like, "BUY THE BREAD. BUY THE WATER. WE'RE GONNA DIE." and me being a South Jersey girl who happens to live in SC I'm checking my grocery list like "Ice cream, soda, candy..." ROFLMAO. I'm sure it'll all blow over soon! I hope you like this chapter, and please, please, please REVIEW. I noticed a absence of reviews in the past few chapters... pick the numbers up, guys! I'm counting on you! **

Elijah and I stare into each other's eyes, and at last he lets out a defeated sigh. I gasp, as my eyes water with tears. No, this can't be true! He's a Silvan Elf, and Captain of the Guard. It can't be… I thought I was the last Assassin.

"You could have come along with us, and perhaps my sisters would still be alive!" I cried, and Elijah attempted to pull me into his arms.

"No, you betrayed us!" I cried, sniffling and wiping my tears. Elijah placed his large hands on my shoulders, and forced me to look up at him.

"Maia, I was being hunted by Azog, and I asked King Thranduil for cover. He gave me a good cover as Captain of the Silvan Guard, and if I left along with you, the fate of your sisters would most likely remain the same." He explained before pulling me into his arms, and that's when I felt myself shatter. Elijah held me close as I cried into his chest, yet nothing could relieve the pain I was currently feeling.

Elijah was the only family I had left in this world.

Thorin's P.O.V

"Where is Maia? I'm sure the lass has good relations with ther' King." Dwalin suggests, and I roll my eyes.

"Of course she does, she has good relations with every damned person in Middle Earth." I growl, and cross my arms over my chest. Is that what Assassins were like? Were they obligated to know everyone in every kingdom, and jump at the call for help?

"That's where yer' wrong, laddie. She's being hunted by Azog and word has it she's currently under King Thranduil's protection until her trial." Balin explains from a few cells down the hall.

"That can't be true…" I whisper, and fall back from the gate. Who knows what the elvish filth are doing to her. Suddenly, the gate to the cell opens, and there stands a female elf.

"The King requested you meet him in the Throne Room at once." The Silvan elf explained, and I slowly stood, and remained on guard. Following the elf to the Throne Room, I couldn't help but think of Maia. It was wrong of me, and perhaps I'm moving too quick, but she is my One. I couldn't help but worry about her.

"You have to make your decision, Elijah." I whisper, as I look out into the forest from the patio. It seemed so peaceful here.

"I cannot leave the only safety I have, and risk your life." He shouts, and runs a hand through his thick, dusty brown hair.

"I've been saving lives and keeping the peace all on my own, Eli." I counter, and notice my fist balling up slightly.

"Perhaps it should remain that way." He mutters and I approach him swiftly, getting chest-to-chest with him.

"We're all being hunted, Elijah! I don't think you realize how many times I've been caught by Azog, and how long I've been on the run. I've been molested, and nearly killed by that filthy creature but am I crying? No, I'm standing up for myself, and I'm continuing my duty like I promised! I just wish you would do the same!" I shouted in his face, furious. There was a moment of silence before I made up my mind.

"You may not want to do this, but I will do everything in my power to help these dwarves reclaim a homeland. Go, I must prepare myself for what may happen." I order, turning from him toward the mirror table. I hear him shuffling toward the door and I close my eyes. I hear the door click shut, and I open my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Now, it's time to escape this hell hole.

I quickly dress into a light green tunic and baggy, brown trousers with matching lace up boots. While typing my hair into a tight ponytail, I used my other hand to gather my weapons and pack some clothes. It seems my satchel had been emptied out while I was asleep… thanks. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Elijah standing there.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" I shout in a whisper, and he smiles, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I stand with you, fellow Assassin."

Bilbo Baggins leads the dwarves to the wine cellar where Elijah and I prepared the barrels for take off. Thorin sees me, and approaches quickly with a look of worry and relief in his eyes. How is that even possible? He cups my face, and looks into my eyes as the others argue.

'Are you alright?!" He looks into my eyes for an answer, or anything that would ggive him the slightest clue. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine." I answer, and look to the dwarf King. I was rather short for an assassin, nearly Thorin's height, but taller than Bilbo. The dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. They hear a commotion in the distance.

"Do as he says!" Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Realizing a shortage of barrels, Elijah and I share one so my little hobbit will have one for his escape. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for.

"What do we do now?" All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening. Elijah and I hold onto the rims of the barrel, and brace for impact. The barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm.

**A FACT **

**This was going to be a rough ride. **

Suddenly, Bilbo falls into the river, yelling, and lands near Nori's barrel. Thorin and the company, still in their barrels, have been waiting for him.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word.

"Go."

"Come on, let's go."

We paddle with our hands as the river pulls their barrels along; elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. At last, we emerge into the sunlight, and Thorin sees a waterfall right in front of us.

"Hold on!" We plunge through the rapids, then float swiftly down the raging river. Legolas, followed by other elves, emerges from a gateway and sees them floating away.

"Holo in-annon!" Legolas commands, and I glare daggers at him. That little bastard…

An elf with him blows on a horn; as we round a corner in the river, we see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. We come to a stop at the gate, unable to float further.

"No!" The barrels pile into each other; the elven guards draw their swords, but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes, with Bolg. I look over to Elijah, but he shakes his head.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!"

"Gorid! Zib! Goridug!" The orcs begin throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels; Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face.

"Oh for the sake of the Valar, I'm not waiting any longer!" I slide out of the barrel with ease, and I place one foot on each side balancing perfectly as I draw my bow. I hop to the rocks, and I hear the dwarves calling for me to stop. I release arrow after arrow, and some arrows I have to retrieve just for the future. It would be bad if more Ores came and I ran out of arrows. I ran toward the lever, and turned to see an approaching goblin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elijah using his bow to cut down the hordes of Orcs approaching. This is time for up-close combat. I quickly pull a dagger hiding in my sleeve and throw it, waiting for the result. I watched as the Orc fell to the ground, lifeless. I retrieved my dagger and ran to the lever. Just as I pulled the lever, I felt a knife to my throat. I dropped the dagger, and struggled against the attacker.

"I will see you fall just like your sisters." I heard the Orc filth growl in my ear, and I knew exactly who it was that was holding a knife to my throat. Bolg, son of Azog.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA, what's going to happen to her now? I can't wait for the next chapter, oh it will be too good, I hope :D Well, I hope you all stay safe, stay warm and be careful if travelling!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys! I wrote this last night/this morning and thought I would post this as a treat to you all! :D I am so thankful for you guys, you honestly don't know how much it means to me that people love my work I love you all so, So, SO much! :) Oh, there's a surprise in this chapter.**

**Hint: Elijah and Maia aren't the only ones... Hehehe.**

**I hope you all are safe and sound, and I hope you enjoy this small break we have due to the winter storms! :P Enjoy, and please review!**

It's been a week since I've been captured.

I was taken to the main campsite, and Bolg stripped of my weapons and clothing. I was thrown into a tent, and given fur skins, which were practically rags, to wear. I was given tasks to do, and if those tasks weren't completed or done correctly, which was most of the time, I would be whipped or punished. Everyone in camp knew of my title as Assassin, and would often harass me, but Azog was coming, and since my capture, I belonged to no one but him.

I often wonder where the dwarves are, and although the thought of them claiming a homeland makes me glad, the thought of it sometimes leaves me heartsick. There are whispers in camp, often more times than not, of war, and I fear the worst. Azog will arrive tonight, and we must leave at dawn to march to a new land.

At last, I had some free time in the day to relax. I settled down in the tent, and looked around the tent. It was rather odd not having a few dwarven companions by my side, or my little hobbit. I wonder what Elijah is doing at this moment. All of the sudden, the sounds of war cries and clanging weapons broke the odd silence just outside the tent. I quickly grabbed the hidden dagger from my pillow and stood from the bed. Suddenly, two men and one girl entered the tent, their armor coated in Orc blood.

"Milady, let us introduce ourselves. I am Alec, this is my younger brother Alex, and my younger sister Alena." One of the men introduced, and the three bowed.

"Who are you, and who sent you?" I ask, gripping tightly onto the dagger in my left hand. I observed the three siblings' appearance - the three seemed to inherit the short, blonde hair and the bright, blue eyes from their parents.

"We are Assassins, milady. Less than a week ago, Assassin Elijah of the Mirkwood Realm sent us a raven and asked us for help. The note was short, and he gave few details, but he did mention your name, and that's what motivated us to help." The younger brother, Alex, explained to me. This was hard to believe… the Assassin race was nearly wiped out by war and dark forces. How come all the sudden they're popping up like flowers?

"Why?" I asked, and slowly placed the dagger onto the bed.

"We heard about your sisters' death, and for that we are sorry for your loss. We understand the Assassin race is dwindling, and there are few of us left, so that is why we've chose now to take a stand." Alec explains, and I raise a brow.

"How do you know I can trust you?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. The young girl, Alena, stepped forward.

"Elijah asked me to give this to you to prove our point," Alena hands me a dagger with the letter 'M' engraved into the wooden handle, "and we don't have time for 20 questions. Azog will be here any minute. Are you coming or not?" Alena nearly growls, and I examine the intricately carved and modeled knife for another minute before looking up to the three Elves.

"Yes."

Thorin's P.O.V

"King Thorin Oakenshield, I have grand news!" Elijah, who I appointed in Erebor, raced through the halls toward the Treasury. I spent most of my time here, and tried to forget Maia.

"What is so important that you must interrupt my precious time?!" I growl, and continue observing the gold.

"Lady Maia has been found, she's requesting that you allow her and her three friends entrance to the mountain." Elijah announced, and I could feel my heart jump to my throat at the news of her safe return. I dropped all plans, and followed the Assassin through the halls to the temporary gate the others had built just a few days ago. I began to tear the wall down, brick by brick, until I could see her beautiful face once more.

She was different.

She was wearing rags, her hair was tangled into knots, the bright light in her eyes had faded, and had lashes on her face and body. She was all skin and bone to the point her features had sunken in. She had been captured and tortured at one of the camps.

"Maia!" I ran to her side as she stood there before me with a bright smile. She felt weak, as if she didn't have the energy to stand or walk or do anything.

"I'm here." She whispered assuringly, and I pulled back from her weak grasp and looked into her faded, blue eyes.

"Come, and we will discuss this over food and wine." I nod to her and her friends who force smiles. We climb over the rocks, and enter the mountain to a private hall where we could eat in peace without the others bombarding us, and mainly Maia. The last thing she needed was attention, and I understood that on many different levels.

Maia's P.O.V

The sun had set, and we sat in a empty, private chamber to eat and drink as we spoke of urgent matters. I was eating and drinking in the dusty, old bed, but I could hardly move to do anything. I was at my weakest point, but I failed to admit I had lost, that the Orcs had gotten to me, that I was starved and beaten. I set down my food and looked up to Thorin who had been sipping his wine.

"The Orcs are marching upon the mountain, and Azog and his son, Bolg, will lead the armies." I announce with a frown.

"They can tear this mountain apart, but by no means will they claim it!" Thorin nearly shouted, and I winced.

"They'll be here in three days time, and we must prepare. Azog has called for the goblin armies, and other allies to march with him, perhaps you should do the same." I suggested, and watched as Thorin glared at me.

"You think I will call upon my enemies for help when they march upon the mountain every day asking for the gold that belongs to me, and my family?!" Thorin stood, and shouted at me.

"It was only a suggestion, Thorin…" I whisper. He's changed, and not in a good way either. He's more dark, serious, and… sick. It was the gold sickness.

"It's King Thorin Oakenshield to you! You should be hanged for saying such a thing…" He walked over to the other side of the room and observed a painting on the wall. The four Assassins stood to protest, but Thorin turned swiftly and glared at them.

"... but I am a merciful king, and I will release you from punishment. I must take my leave now." Thorin storms from the room as I sit on the bed in shock after what just happened.

"What will we do now?" Alena questions, and I turn to her with a serious expression.

"We will send a raven to the King of the Mirkwood Realm, and Bard the Bowman of Lake-Town. If the two men send their armies, we will give them a good share of the gold." I explain, and Alec's eyes widen.

"You've gone mad!"

"Perhaps so, but at least I'm taking action. After we settle a deal with the King and the Bowman, we will prepare to fight to the death." I finish, and lean forward in bed.

"We can't allow you to fight in your condition." Elijah protests, and I laugh.

"I'm an Assassin, and I once said I am part of no company but my own, but everything has changed. I need you all to stick together, and protect each other with your life. I will fight for my friends, my family, and the Valar until the last breath leaves my cold, dead body!" I rally the Assassins, and I let out a breath, accepting the fact this could be my last few days in Middle Earth.

**How'd I do? Tell me in the comments below! The next few chapters ****_should _****be action-packed, but that all depends on my pacing, and how I decide to do things. I no longer have the transcript to follow and make sure everything is on point, haha!**

**Keep smiling, and have a great day! I love you all so much! :D Feel free to PM me about anything!**


	21. Chapter 21

**How's everyone doing in the winter weather? I had Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday - now I'm waiting for a 2 hour delay tomorrow! Eh, whatever. There's not a good amount of action in this chapter, but the next chapter will certainly leave you sitting in your seat, jaws dropped, eyes widened XD I can't wait to ruin your lives with the next chapter. Please review, it would mean A LOT to me! **

During the new few days, I regained my strength and began practicing combat skills with Alec, Alex, and Alena while Elijah made the preparations for war. He sent the raven out the morning after I arrived to Erebor, and he was finding armor and weapons for us to use in battle. Every now and then, I had few visitors, but it was rare. I remember Fili and Kili mentioned something about dropping by soon.

"Slant, vertical, horizontal! That's great, Maia, keep up the good work!" Alena instructed as I fought against her and her two older brothers in a 3 against 1 fight. I had disarmed Alena and Alex in one swipe, knocking them both on their back, making it a one on one fight with Alec. It was sweaty, and tiring, but after a good hour, he disarmed me and swept me off my feet.

"You call yourself an Assassin?" He joked as a wide grin spread across his smooth, fair face. I quickly hopped up, and knocked him off his feet, and pinning him down.

'Don't ever doubt my authority." I smirked, and pushed myself to my feet before helping up the fellow Assassin.

"I told ye she was an expert fighter, didn't I?" I hear a voice from the doorway of the Training Center and I look up to see Fili and Kili standing there, watching.

"Indeed, ye did!" Kili smiles, proud of my progress as a fighter. I place the sword on the rack and turn to the heirs of Durin.

"What's the news?" I question, placing my hands on my hips as Alec, Alex and Alena take their leave.

"Rumor has it orcs are approaching the mountain, and we have no leader, or allies. We're just 13 defenseless dwarves stuck in a mountain, waiting for death." Fili explains, and I shake my head.

"It's no rumor, lads, but we aren't leaderless, nor are we defenseless." I argue, and look out to see if the coast is clear of dwarves, or hobbits. I turn back to Fili and Kili who raise a brow.

"The Assassins will lead the dwarves into battle if Thorin fails to reveal himself. Elijah sent out a raven to King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman, striking a deal. If the two men consent to ally with us during the battle, we will share the gold as promised. The events that take place afterward will depend on everyone's actions." I explain, and watch as Fili and Kili grin from ear to ear.

"We will stand with you until the last breath, my friend." Fili places his hand on my left shoulder, and Kili places his hand on my right shoulder. Suddenly, Elijah appeared in the hall, seeming frantic about something. Fili and Kili took this as a sign, and left the room. I followed Elijah through the long, winding halls to a small council room where Alec, Alex, and Alena were, sitting by a stone, round table.

"What is the matter?" I ask as I sit in a empty seat by Alena and Alec, across from Elijah and Alex.

"Bilbo Baggins has taken the Arkenstone, and plans to give it to King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman in hopes he'll convince them to ally with us for the battle."

"The fool has ruined everything!" I shouted, and slammed my fist onto the table. I bite my lip, a habit I often performed under stress.

"What will be do?"

"Continue with the plan, for that's the only thing we can do. Let's hope the Arkenstone will also help when convincing them to ally with us... " We all sit there in silence, praying this bump in the road would pass.

That afternoon, as were were travelling through stone, cold Erebor, we noticed the dwarves had crowded on one balcony.

"What's going on?" Elijah asks, and I shrug my shoulders. I lead the other four Assassins onto the balcony, and we watch as the scene unfolds.

"Master Baggins has gifted us with the Arkenstone…" Someone announces, and I look over to Elijah with a wild, yet worried look in my eyes. All of the sudden, Thorin lunges toward Bilbo and everyone jumps into the action. Thorin is holding Bilbo against the balcony when I interfere with the brawl. I place a gentle hand on Thorin's shoulder, and he whips around with a fierce, wild expression.

"What do you want, woman?!" He growls, and I pull back my hand, and roll my eyes.

"I want him." I answer with a vacant expression as Bilbo glances over to me quizzically.

"He's a traitor." Thorin breathes, and I nod my head in understanding. I walk over beside Bilbo, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't we all? You will let him go, or you will have a hell of a fight on your hands." I growl, and slowly he releases Bilbo from his grasp. Bilbo frantically runs to Elijah who helps him down a rope which will lead him to King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman.  
>"How are we all traitors?" Thorin whispers, looking down at the stone ground, betrayed. I scoffed, and crossed my arms over my chest.<p>

"You'll find out soon enough on the battlefield, Thorin Oakenshield." With that, I take my leave for the Armory to prepare for the battle that was upon us.

I gathered the outfit and weapons that Elijah had gathered for me and found a private chamber to prepare.

I pulled on a pair of tight, leather pants and a white, hooded bodice with black laces in the front and sides. I suited up with leather arm bracers, and matching leg bracers. I pulled on my Strider boots, a gift from Alena, and fishtail-braided my hair in the back. At last, I clipped a weapon belt around my waist, and sheathed a perfectly sharpened Elvish sword that Elijah had found in the horde while Thorin was speaking with the Elves and Men. I hid a few throwing knives in my boots, pants, and bodice. I sheathed the wooden handle dagger with the engraved 'M' in the small sheath on my belt before turning to the bow and quiver. I clipped the quiver to my back, and pulled the bow onto my back as well. Lastly, I pulled the hood over my head to hide my face, and I smiled to myself.

It was show-time.

**I hope you all liked the detail I added in her outfit, I wanted her to look very kick ass but decent :D I hope you all are surviving! Have a great day, and I'll see you in the next update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AYE XD I'm currently punished because of grades, but I shall fit in my work here and there. previously wouldn't let me update. I hope you like this chapter, and I give you my thanks for your patience. 40 FOLLOWERS, OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU GUYS. OK, here's the chappy. Please don't hate me? ENJOY.**

The Battle of the Five Armies had begun, and everything worked out perfectly. Everything worked out perfectly, and in the heat of the moment alliances had formed. The fighting was brutal, but I managed to remain with the other Assassins for a good part of the battle. Once Dain had arrived, I lost sight of Thorin, Fili, and Kili. I fought for hours, and as blood painted my armor, sweat ran over my brow. I haven't seen Bolg, or Azog, but I was sure as hell waiting for them. A Orc approached me from behind, and attempted to slice my neck, but I elbowed him in the nose and spun out of his grip. He stumbled toward me, and I roundhouse kicked the dagger from his bloody, wrinkly hand, and shoved my dagger into his chest. He gasped, and looked at me with surprise and sadness in his eyes before falling back onto the dirt ground. I looked around, and it was a bloodbath, neck to neck. Dwarves were being trampled by Wargs, Elves were being slaughtered by poisoned arrows, and the Orcs and Goblins currently had the upper hand. All of the sudden, a number of Giant Eagles arrived from the Misty Mountains.

"The Eagles are coming!" The Men shout, and I turn and smile. These Eagles were our last hope. I looked closer, and noticed a large bear falling from one of the Eagles… Beorn! I raced deeper into the battle, slaying any goblins that stand in my way.

"The Assassin…" I hear a growl, and turn to see Bolg and his bodyguard standing behind me. I pray silently to the Valar before charging. The bodyguard smacks me backward, and I land on my back. Bolg approaches, and unsheathes his rusty, old sword, preparing to give the final blow. All of the sudden, a loud cry is released, and Bolg turns to see his bodyguard fall to the ground dead. Beorn stands behind the dead Orc, huffing violently. I quickly roll to the side as Beorn launches at Bolg. It's a horrid site, but at last Beorn drops Bolg's lifeless body to the ground. I slowly stand to my feet as Beorn turns to me with anger in his deep, brown eyes. Blood coats his fur, and I can see he's already suffered a few injuries. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his thick, furry neck.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper before pulling from the big, black bear. He nods to me before running back into battle. In the distance, I can see the other Assassins quickly approaching me as they slash through the goblins.

"The King and his heirs haven't returned from Raven Hill! I believe it's time we go!" Elijah shouted over the screams, and clanging of metal. I fail to hesitate as I run for Raven Hill as wild, negative thoughts raced through my mind. As I arrived, I caught sight of Fili's cold, lifeless body laying in the snow. No, no, no! I rushed to his side as the others caught up to me, and saw me kneel beside Fili. He looked peaceful, and I swear I could see a hint of a smile hiding on his cold face.

"May the Valar bless your soul, Prince Fili of House Durin." I let out a sob as I wave a hand over his blank face, closing his eyes from the dark and dangerous world that reeked of war and death. How long has he been laying here with no one to hold him as he let out his final breath?

"Elijah, you lead Alec, Alex and Alena to the top of Raven Hill, find Prince Kili and kill any opposing forces. Afterwards, return to the battlefield where you are needed." I ordered, and watched as Elijah stepped forward.

"What about you?" He protested, looking into my eyes. How could he defy me in this precious moment?

"I have to find Thorin." I argued, looking up at him as he violently grabs my arm, clearly angry with my decision.

"Azog is nearby, and you're walking into fire for a King blinded by his fortune?"

"I vowed to the Valar I would change their fate. I have already seen enough death here, now go!" I hug each of the Assassins one last time before looking back to the lake. Ahead, I could see Thorin laying on the cold ice of the lake. How did he end up in this manner? Was it Azog? Could he have caused this? If so, where is he? Many questions raced through my mind.

"Thorin!" I shouted, and I ran across the frozen lake to his side, falling to my knees beside him. I cradled his head in my lap as he looked up to me.

"Maia… you have to go." He whispered to me, and I looked down at him, confused. There was no way I would leave him. I don't care if Azog were nearby, I would fight to my last breathe.

"Thorin, I'm not leaving you." I protest, and hold him tighter. He clears his throat, and presses a hand over his wounds.

"Maia, I-I forgive you for your act-actions, and I thank you for… for your bravery and courage. I've been wanting to tell you for a good time… I- I love you." He whispers, forcing a ghost of a smile.

"Thorin, I-" I'm cut off by the arrow that penetrated my upper right corner of my chest, near my collar bone. I gasp out in pain before falling forward, and watching as Thorin used what little strength he had left to catch me, but he failed, and my head smacked against the ice. Snow was stained a bloody, red color as the sky turned dark, and as I looked up to the last gleam of light, I smiled. I'm coming home.

...

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover_

_My fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow and winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me,_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took that road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill, and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me,_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

**I PROMISE YOU THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FANFIC. **

**I love you all too much to end it here, and besides the adventure has only just begun :D Ilyasm. Please review, and take out your anger on me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya guys, I'm back with my sneakiness and awesomeness! XD I got the casting results, and I am Briana, the captain of the cheerleading squad - I am beyond excited for the play! Omg. I had a panic attack before church earlier so I was crying over a sub in BiLo :( oh well. Please PM me - you guys inspire me so much. I love youuuuuuu!**

I sat in a realm of darkness, and there was silence. I looked around, and observed the area to see if any of my friends had followed me here, wherever 'here' was…

"Hello?" I ask, and take a small step forward as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. My voice echoes, and I let out a sigh. I was alone. I walk for what seems like hours when suddenly visions appeared before me.

"_Lass, got yerself some nasty battle scars there." A dwarf comments as he passes by, smoking his pipe. The water begins to boil and I turn to lift it from the fire. _

"_I've been fighting Orcs, what do you expect?" I question with a light chuckle as I pour the boiling water into a cup._

"_Maia, where have you been?" Thorin growled as I slowly turned to see the Company on their ponies, curious as to what was happening. _

"_I was checking to see if the coast was clear, it's fine." I answered, shrugging. The King scoffed, dismounting from the pony. _

"_No, it's clearly not. I don't want any more running off, you hear me? Get on, now." He growled as the rain poured down on us. _

"_I don't take orders from you." I noted, crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_You're part of the Company, and in that case, you do." He argued, holding the reins to the pony. I slowly approached him, anger burning in his eyes, _

"_I didn't sign a contract. If you want my help, I'd advise you to stop ordering me around like a slave." I growled, poking him in the chest before walking past him toward Bilbo. _

_Záriel opened the door slowly and Estel was there, patiently waiting in his finest robes and garments. _

"_I'm here to escort Lady Maia to dinner." He announced and I chuckled at the statement. His cuteness would be the death of me. I appeared beside Záriel and linked arms with the ten year old child._

"_I will see you tonight at the feast, yes?" I ask Záriel as I walk out of the door. She quickly nods and shuts the door. Okay..._

"_You look beautiful tonight, Maia." Estel compliments and I feel blush dusting my cheeks. This child had been raised right, that's for sure. _

"_Thank you, Estel." I smile as we walk down the long halls to the Main Hall where the feast would be taking place. __As I entered, all eyes turned to us and a light blush crept to my cheeks. _

"_Happy birthday, Lady Maia!" Everyone shouted in unison and I let out a boisterous laugh._

"_Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." I assure the dwarves, and force a smile. The dwarves start spreading out through the house. As I watch the dwarves disperse, I hear Gandalf whisper quietly to himself._

"_I hope."_

_I was thrown into a tent, and given fur skins, which were practically rags, to wear. I was given tasks to do, and if those tasks weren't completed or done correctly, which was most of the time, I would be whipped or punished. Everyone in camp knew of my title as Assassin, and would often harass me, but Azog was coming, and since my capture, I belonged to no one but him. _

_I often wonder where the dwarves are, and although the thought of them claiming a homeland makes me glad, the thought of it sometimes leaves me heartsick. There are whispers in camp, often more times than not, of war, and I fear the worst. Azog will arrive tonight, and we must leave at dawn to march to a new land. _

_At last, I had some free time in the day to relax. I settled down in the tent, and looked around the tent. It was rather odd not having a few dwarven companions by my side, or my little hobbit. I wonder what Elijah is doing at this moment. All of the sudden, the sounds of war cries and clanging weapons broke the odd silence just outside the tent. I quickly grabbed the hidden dagger from my pillow and stood from the bed._

_deeper into the battle, slaying any goblins that stand in my way. _

"_The Assassin…" I hear a growl, and turn to see Bolg and his bodyguard standing behind me. I pray silently to the Valar before charging. The bodyguard smacks me backward, and I land on my back. Bolg approaches, and unsheathes his rusty, old sword, preparing to give the final blow._

"_The King and his heirs haven't returned from Raven Hill! I believe it's time we go!" Elijah shouted over the screams, and clanging of metal. I fail to hesitate as I run for Raven Hill as wild, negative thoughts raced through my mind. As I arrived, I caught sight of Fili's cold, lifeless body laying in the snow. No, no, no! I rushed to his side as the others caught up to me, and saw me kneel beside Fili. He looked peaceful, and I swear I could see a hint of a smile hiding on his cold face. _

"_Elijah, you lead Alec, Alex and Alena to the top of Raven Hill, find Prince Kili and kill any opposing forces. Afterwards, return to the battlefield where you are needed." I ordered, and watched as Elijah stepped forward. _

"_What about you?" He protested, looking into my eyes. How could he defy me in this precious moment? _

"_I have to find Thorin." I argued, looking up at him as he violently grabs my arm, clearly angry with my decision. _

"_Azog is nearby, and you're walking into fire for a King blinded by his fortune?" _

"_I vowed to the Valar I would change their fate. I have already seen enough death here, now go!" _

"_Thorin!" I shouted, and I ran across the frozen lake to his side, falling to my knees beside him. I cradled his head in my lap as he looked up to me. _

"_Maia… you have to go." He whispered to me, and I looked down at him, confused. There was no way I would leave him. I don't care if Azog were nearby, I would fight to my last breathe. _

"_Thorin, I'm not leaving you." I protest, and hold him tighter. He clears his throat, and presses a hand over his wounds. _

"_Maia, I-I forgive you for your act-actions, and I thank you for… for your bravery and courage. I've been wanting to tell you for a good time… I- I love you." He whispers, forcing a ghost of a smile. _

"_Thorin, I-" I'm cut off by the arrow that penetrated my upper right corner of my chest, near my collar bone. I gasp out in pain before falling forward, and watching as Thorin used what little strength he had left to catch me, but he failed, and my head smacked against the ice. Snow was stained a bloody, red color as the sky turned dark, and as I looked up to the last gleam of light, I smiled. I'm coming home. _

I let out a deadly scream as the realm returned to darkness once more, and the floor, if there was one, shattered beneath me like glass. I fell into a deeper darkness, and who know when I would escape.

I lay in a warm, bright area with blankets covered my upper and lower body. I felt something cold press to my forehead, and I shiver at the feeling. I can tell my chest has been bound with bandages, for I could hardly breathe. I let out a groan, and curl my fingers into the bedsheets as my eyes flutter open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Elijah greets as I let out a yawn and rub the tiredness from my eyes. Wait… what?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl, and observe my surroundings. I was in a private chamber, and currently laying in a Queen-sized bed. Throughout the room there were numerous lanterns and candles, but why am I still so cold?

"You were unconscious for a week, and practically dead for 24 hours, we were planning your funeral when you starting showing signs of life such as murmuring and small movements." Elijah explained, and I nodded slowly in understanding.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I ask, and stare at the bed as I recover from shock.

"King Thorin has recovered, and his official crowning ceremony will be in just 3 days… he wanted everyone to be there. Prince Fili has been buried deep in the mountain, and Prince Kili is recovering from his grief over the loss of his brother. I've assigned you a room in the Royal Corridor after you are dismissed from the Infirmary, and you shall be an honorary guest at the Coronation and Feast." He explains with a grand, bright smile.

"That's amazing and all, but why am I so cold? Immortals can always keep a stable temperature…" I raise a brow, and rub my cold arms. He lets out a sigh before helping me out of the bed, slowly but surely. He walked me over to a mirror, and allowed me to see my plain back, and I gasped at the sight of it. I no longer had the tattoos of the Assassin, I was no longer an Assassin. 'Valar, help me' I thought as my knees buckled beneath me , and I fell to the cold, stone floor.

**YASSS - so that means something must have happened while she was unconscious - MWAHAHAHAHA. I'm gonna go and cry in a corner because bleh, but eh. I love you guys. please review!**


End file.
